


The Fallen Man

by carryingstarlightinherwake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Tenth Doctor Era, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryingstarlightinherwake/pseuds/carryingstarlightinherwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While adventuring one day, the TARDIS takes The Doctor to the Underground of Mt. Ebott, in the year 201x. Or something to that effect; he isn't really sure. His ship leaves him behind in a moment of fear, leaving Ten stranded and wondering: Why is he here? Who are these Monsters? Can he help them? And, most importantly, can he make it through the Underground without hurting anyone?</p><p>An Undertale and Doctor Who crossover where the Tenth Doctor essentially does what would amount to a true Pacifist run. More tags will be added as characters are introduced in subsequent chapters!</p><p>Minor Undertale spoilers in the story and MAJOR Undertale spoilers in the Author's Notes, so be warned!</p><p>A gift for my IRL friends Brandon and Cece. I hope you both like it!</p><p>Will be posted both on Tumblr and here simultaneously. Tumblr link here! http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/135692661219/the-fallen-man<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MT. EBOTT, 201X - The Fallen Man Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrinkingvioletwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinkingvioletwriter/gifts).



> This fic is a Christmas gift for two of my IRL friends, Brandon and Cece. Thanks for everything, you two! I hope you both enjoy it. Thanks for proofreading it for me, also!
> 
> Anyway. This fic does contain minor (and, later on, MAJOR) Undertale spoilers, especially for the Pacifist Run. I just wanted to warn you all!
> 
> I hope you all like the fic! It was interesting, trying to take the world of a fantasy/sci-fi game and transporting it to the world of "Doctor Who". So, I tried my best to make sure that some of the more fantastical elements were retained, but with some scientific flair. After all, don't worry--it will all be explained later, in susequent chapters (and when I have even more time to ponder some of the minutiae of plot points)!
> 
> Tumblr link here, for anyone curious: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/135692661219/the-fallen-man
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

                  It was one thing for the TARDIS to disappear; it was fully another for her to flee upon landing. Sadly for The Doctor, he’d gotten out of his ship, which had then decided to ditch him in the underground below what the navigation system had called Mt. Ebott. Why he’d gotten there was a mystery, but he soon realized what had made the blue box leave so quickly: The air reeked of paradoxes and timelines prematurely cut.

                  Or, ‘reeked’ wasn’t the word… A more appropriate way to explain was that the anomalies were obvious to Ten, riddling the air with a kind of bizarre vibe, for lack of a better term. Time Lords could sense these things—after all, they didn’t have Time-based abilities for nothing—and, of course, so could the TARDIS, who got indigestion from things and places like this. Last time had been with Donna Noble on that Christmas night with the Racnoss, a runaway bride, and an unlikely friendship. Those Huon particles had made the TARDIS feel quite ill. It was the same principle—except this time, his ship must have felt incredibly sick. No wonder she’d taken him here—and then ran off. The question was, _how_ had the temporal anomalies happened?

                  The Doctor pondered this as he stood there, his thoughts interrupted by the realization that he was stepping on a perfectly good patch of buttercups. Ten scrambled forward and decided to check his surroundings. Black walls, gray flooring, and… A path. The Doctor decided to follow it, entering the next room.

                  There was a decorative green carpet on the cavern floor. Nothing how fishy it was that there was a carpet in the middle of a place like this, The Doctor moved forward, inspecting the rug with suspicion as he pulled his brainy specs from his pocket and put them on. He leaned down, realizing as he approached the carpet that it was actually a small, incredibly conspicuous patch of grass. He with his nose just barely above a blade of grass, a flower popped out of the ground, a smile on its face. Ten staggered backward, letting out a cry of shock. _“Blimey--!”_

                  The flower's light gold petals contrasted starkly with the darkness surrounding it. “Howdy!” It began, in a bright, joyous voice with a beaming smile, “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

                  Ten, who’d managed to fall onto the ground in his surprise, was a bit speechless.

                  “Umm. Sir? You okay there, buddy?”

                  The Doctor nodded. “Sorry, I just—I wasn’t expecting a flower to come out of nowhere! Where did you come from?”

                  “Oh, it’s not a big deal! Don’t worry! I love _surprising_ people! Especially visitors. So!” Back to business he went. As The Doctor stood up, Flowey went on, tilting his head upward to better face the visitor. “You’re new to the Underground, aren’t’cha? Golly! You must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

                  “I’d appreciate some background, yeah,” Ten admitted. “I just kinda managed to stumble down here! You seem to be more of an expert than I am, really. Thanks, Flowey.”

                  Flowey chuckled. “Aww, shucks! Well, I imagine it would be better if you had an all-knowing guide or something like that to show you the ropes, but I guess lil’ ol’ me will have to do.”

                  Ten had to admit, for a place where he was stranded, the Underground beneath Mt. Ebott didn’t seem too bad. After all, there were odder things than chipper talking plants!

                  “Oh! I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I’m The Doctor. ‘s a pleasure.” In lieu of shaking hands, he waved. “An’ yeah, I am new ‘round here. Just got here a minute or so ago. Mind fillin’ me in, then?”

                  “My pleasure!” Flowey beamed, his voice almost too saccharine to be believable. “Ready? Here we go!”

                  Nothing changed at first; but, slowly, the lighting around them dimmed and shifted, which had somehow made everything look washed out. Grayscale, if that were possible. How odd. Pocketing his glasses, The Doctor wondered what was going on. Must have been something with bioluminescent crystals or fungus… But, before Ten could ponder any further, Flowey began his primer.

                  “Now, here in the Underground, we wear our souls on our sleeves. Literally! So, whenever we encounter each other, our souls _glow!_ I know you can’t see it, since you’re human, but your soul is glowing too! It looks like two hearts to me. Which is…” Flowey paused, a crack in his cheerful veneer. “Hmm. Odd. Never seen a human with a two-hearted soul.”

                  There was a silence; something in the atmosphere of the room grew heavy, weighing on The Doctor’s hearts. But, that was probably just him being paranoid.

                  Before Ten could explain to his guide that no, he was _not_ human, Flowey barreled along in his speech. “Anyway! Here in the Underground, we start off with weak souls, but we can grow strong if we gain a lot of LV. Why, what is LV, you ask?”

                  “Hmm, I dunno, sounds like an abbreviation for ‘level’?” This sounded suspiciously like a video game’s tutorial to The Doctor. Had he literally walked into a video game? Nah. That would’ve been _too_ bizarre. But, to be fair, there _was_ a talking flower sitting there before him. Things probably worked differently around here than on other planets he’d visited.

                  There was a hint of condescension in the plant’s tone. “No, silly! It stands for LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, Doctor, I’ll share some with you!”

                  Flowey winked, and suddenly, white pellets filled the air around him. Floating seeds. Or, what looked like seeds; The Doctor was standing too far away to tell what exactly they were, as he’d moved backward during the course of all of this. He pondered how the pellets were flying—telekinesis? Probably.

                  The amiable guide explained, “Down here, LOVE is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets’! See, they’re floating right now!” Flowey gestured with his head towards them. “C’mon, Doc, move around, and try to get as many as you can!”

                  The friendliness pellets looked unnervingly like bullets, now that they were heading straight towards The Doctor. He instinctively dodged them, dashing out of the way with an unintentional flourish.

                  Flowey’s smile dropped a bit, but he still went on, with a subtle exasperation in his words. His voice fell in tone, losing a bit of the sweetness and sounding similar to a tired, underpaid tour guide who’d given the same tour twenty times in the same day. “Hey, buddy. You were supposed to _catch_ the friendliness pellets! Let’s try again.”

                  The Doctor hesitated, scooting towards the exit of the room. “Erm, Flowey, I think I’ll politely decline--!”

                  Flowey tried again, and this time, Ten hit one of the friendliness pellets with his arm as he tried to evade it. Pain shot through his limb, and clutching it, he stumbled backward. “What the _hell_ what _that?”_ While The Doctor nursed his arm, rubbing it gingerly, he could hear a maniacal laugh.

                  “You _idiot.”_

The plant’s face grew sinister, his mouth filling with large, sharpened teeth. His eyes turned vacant, as if they were gouged-out holes in the face’s surface. It was a nightmarish sight.

                  “It’s kill, or _be killed._ Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?”

                  The bullets rose from the space behind Flowey, creating a ring in the air, sinisterly spinning. He let out an evil cackle. **“Die.”**

                  Ten had imagined many scenarios with his own death, but “death-by-homicidal-flower” certainly hadn’t been one of them. As the bullets closed in on him, he cried out for help. A white flash dashed around in the background, followed by a fireball, which threw Flowey out of the way—and, seemingly, out of the room. Its owner wasn’t far behind. The lighting returned to normal, and everything grew brighter once again.

                  Moving into the area where Flowey had once been, a grand woman appeared. The Doctor wouldn’t have described her as anything but; she embodied grandness, both in her regal, gentile air, and in her height. Yet, she also exuded humility, even with the gorgeous purple robes she wore, which had what appeared to be a sigil or rune of some sort on them. The ensemble contrasted greatly with her fluffy alabaster fur.

                  The Doctor’s rescuer had small horns, red eyes, and floppy ears, and to an untrained eye, she looked like a combo between a bear and a goat. But, Ten couldn’t really place _what_ she was. Not that it mattered; she seemed genuinely friendly, unlike Flowey.

                  The stranger bolted towards Ten with a concern on her face and a gentleness to her tone. “What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent—“

                  She stopped before him. “—Youth…?” The goat-woman gave The Doctor a puzzled look, eyebrows furrowed. After a silence, she said frankly, eyes squinted in suspicion, “…You are _not_ a child.”

                  “Nah, I’m an old man, but some _say_ that I’m no better than a child. Still, thanks for saving my life there, ma’am,” Ten managed, the pain starting to go away on its own. He got up before asking hesitantly, “Erm… What’s wrong?”

                  The woman shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. “Oh, it is nothing! It is just—” She put a clawed paw to her cheeks, an embarrassed blush standing out against her fur. “It is just that you are the first adult who has fallen down in a long time. Usually, when someone falls down in these parts, they are children. I am so used to saying ‘child’!”

                  The Doctor wasn’t sure whether this was sweet, or sad. His finger was on ‘both’. Still, that was also suspicious. Talking flowers, fallen children, and now, one of the locals appearing. Things were getting interesting.

                  The woman went on. “Still, sir, do not be afraid. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. And you are?”

                  “The Doctor,” he replied, offering her a grateful hand.

                  “Well, Doctor, it is a pleasure to meet you!” She shook his hand politely, yet not without enthusiasm. “You see, it is fate that I saw you here—I come to check the Ruins every day, to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first human to fall down in a long time!”

                  “Erm, Toriel, I’m not—“

                  But, Toriel seemed to be too enthused with the idea of a new visitor from the surface to take notice of Ten’s protesting. She cut him off. “Come, Doctor, let me guide you through the catacombs! This way.” Toriel walked away, but stopped at the door, turning around to see if The Doctor had followed.

                  Ten shrugged—after all, she didn’t seem dangerous—and commented while he went to meet her, “Oh, catacombs! I _love_ catacombs! The most interesting kind ‘a combs there are. A hint hard to brush your hair with, though,” he joked, and she chuckled at the awful pun.

                  “Ooh, you like puns?” She asked, impressed. “I do too! I will have to tell one of my friends. He has a talent for puns.”

                  “He likes puns, I like puns, you like puns--!” The Doctor gestured as he spoke, and Toriel nodded. “I feel like we’ll get along swimmingly!”

                  “I should hope so.”

                  “So, Toriel, back to the catacombs: Have you ever seen the ones in Paris? They’re morbid, but they’re also _marvelous,_ I tell you. _Molto bene._ You’d love ‘em.”

                  She smiled as if she were a mother listening to a child’s story. “I have not, but those catacombs sound interesting! I have only seen these catacombs, here in the Underground. Lovely, yes, but nothing like what lies above-ground, I would imagine! I have only heard some of the things that you are talking about while reading books that have fallen from above. You are clearly a traveler!” She had been looking away, but turned back to him, two canines—or were they fangs?—sticking out of her grin as she spoke. “Tell me more. I always love travelers’ tales!”

                  The two of them then left the room, entering the purple-tinged walls of the Ruins. As they departed, suspicions and concerns ran through The Doctor’s head. This was _not_ normal. Something was definitely out of place here—and, based on the TARDIS dropping him off to deal with it, it was most likely his job to fix it. He dabbed his finger with his tongue, putting it into the air and then into his mouth while Toriel turned away, just to find the time period.

                  A bit earthy. A little metallic. There was a hint of oil, too, on the air. Add in the dampness of an underground cavern, cinnamon, and the smoke of a burning fire nearby, and it left an odd taste on Ten’s mouth. So, the year was probably… 2010-something. The temporal anomalies, as per usual, tasted iron-like—or, as some would say, like blood. The Doctor preferred not to think about that second option. Considering what kind of mess the local timeline seemed to be based on what he could sense, he couldn’t be sure. And yet…

                  When Toriel spoke, his uneasiness was assuaged. Maybe she could fill him in—without killing him—on what was going on beneath Mt. Ebott. After all, she genuinely seemed to want to help him.

                  If there really _was_ something shifty going on in the Underground, then by all means, The Doctor was going to find it, goodness help anyone who got in his way. He resolved to resolve whatever kind of situation these poor people had gotten into. And, after all, he would need help, wouldn’t he? Toriel was the key. And, of course, her pun-loving friend. Whoever he was.

                  Still, seeing such a kind face in such a strange place… It filled The Doctor with **DETERMINATION.**


	2. There’s A Good Reason These Levers Are Labelled, Doc, You Just Haven’t Figured It Out Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is taken by Toriel through the Ruins, and given a primer on Underground life. But, there's more to the Underground--and to Toriel--than first meets the eye.
> 
> Contains some minor Undertale spoilers (if things that can be gleaned from indirect exposition counts as 'spoiling').

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Lucky back again.
> 
> Now, warning: This chapter DOES contain some spoilers, but nothing major. I mean, it's nothing that isn't hinted at in the objects found in Toriel's home in-game, so. Kinda-spoiler warning!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Brandon for beta-ing this chapter! Bless you, my son.
> 
> Tumblr link here: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/136168462949/the-fallen-man-ch-2
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter!

         After following Toriel through a couple of rooms, The Doctor was brought to a new room which had large granite buttons set into the ground, neatly arranged in a pattern. The kindly guide turned around and gave him a smile. “Welcome to your new home, Innocent One.”

         The Doctor stared at her. “Erm, Toriel, no offense, but I’m not really _that_ innocent. Also, I was kind of planning on returning to my ship. She went to the surface, an’ left me here.”

         “Your ship?” Toriel replied, confused. “What kind of ship could sail here?”

         “A—A ship like mine. Long story. I’ll explain it later.” He waved off the question with his hand. “But, long story short, I’m here ‘cause my ship ditched me.”

         She nodded thoughtfully. “That makes more sense. Usually, people fall here, yet you do not seem to have wounds sustained from a fall. I was curious about that! So you did not fall from the top of the mountain?”

         The Doctor shook his head. “No. My ship dropped me off in the room next to Flowey’s room. It was a bit inconvenient, really. I was actually about to ask you how to get out of here and go to the surface, if you don’t mind.”

         “…Oh.” Toriel’s eyes shifted away from The Doctor, and back to the ground, as if looking for a reply. “—Well, we can discuss that later. In the meantime, allow me to educate you on the operation of the Ruins.”

         She walked away from whatever question Ten may have had, the avoidance of the topic evident. Toriel stepped on a pattern of four stones out of six, unlocking the door. “The Ruins are full of puzzles,” the monster explained as she strode back toward him, the door which had been closed rising. “Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

         With that, she was off to the next room, beckoning for The Doctor to follow. He could hear her primer floating in through the doorway: “To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.”

         “Oh! How kind of you,” Ten smiled as he sauntered in, the nagging sensation of being caught in a video game tutorial hitting him full-force. Almost wistfully, he asked, “Lemme guess: Did you do it for the children? The fallen children?”

         Toriel’s eyes grew wide. A bit speechless, she managed after a second, “Y-yes, I did. “How did you know, Doctor?”

         “Well, I’d imagine that gettin’ lost in a place like this would be tough for a child. So, you, bein’ the guardian of the Ruins, notice a pattern; kids bein’ stuck in one room, unable to leave ‘til they trigger the levers. But some never do, and never would, unless you helped ‘em out.”

         Pausing for breath, he went on. “So, you want these kids to end up somewhere safe. You give ‘em a helping hand.” The Doctor moved towards her, placing a kind hand on her shoulder. “It’s very laudable of you, Toriel. Might I ask, are you a parent?”

         Silence. Then, quietly, averting her eyes from his, she responded: “I was. But, that does not matter now.”

         She paced past The Doctor, eyes still trained on the ground. “Follow the path. I will meet you at the end of the room.”

         “I only ask, ‘cause I was a parent too, once.” Ten looked to her, voice soft. “I can tell.”

         This stopped her in her tracks. She didn’t turn around. The Doctor continued, sympathy saturating his tone: “Once you’ve been one, you always know.”

         Toriel did nothing but walk, staying silent. The Doctor then flipped the switches as marked while he strolled through the room, following the child-friendly instructions. A large _clunk_ caught Ten’s ear, leading him to see what had changed.

         A barrier which had once been large spikes behind the monster’s back had been deactivated. She clapped her hands in glee, this achievement clearly perking her up from the sad conversation. “Splendid! I am proud of you, Doctor. Let us move to the next room.”

         Into another room they went, greeted by a dummy. It rested in the corner, its pale fabric dusty from lack of use.

         “Erm, Toriel, how much more is there for you t’ show me?” Ten asked, noting the tediousness of all of this succession of room after room and informational session after informational session. But, at least those made sense; what did the dummy have to do with anything?

         “Well, not too much more! Be patient, my friend. What I am going to show you next is incredibly important. It is the most important thing I will show you down here, so please pay attention.”

         The monster accentuated this importance with a passionate wave of her finger. “You see, as a human living in the Underground, Monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation.”

         The Doctor asked, “Are you sayin’ I should fight? ‘Cause, honestly, I’d rather not. I’m more of a talker than a fighter, really.”

         “Oh, no, I think that you should not fight! Still, it is reassuring that you do not want to fight! The rest of the fallen humans that I have encountered had to be convinced that fighting is not the correct mode of action.” She wiped her forehead off with her hand, relieved. “But, no matter what, one thing that you have to know is that if you encounter a monster in an area that is not a town, or where combat is allowed, then you will automatically enter a fight, or a battle, with that monster.”

         The Doctor’s eyebrows furrowed. Frustration coloring his words, he questioned, “Why? Why would that even _happen?”_ He finished with a befuddled hand gesture.

         Toriel shrugged. “I do not know. I think it is just a natural impulse of monsters, especially against a human.”

         “Why’s that?” Ten inquired, wondering if he was missing out on some crucial information as to why humans were not the norm in this Underground. “What’s wrong with humans? Besides, well, the fact that they’re human, of course.”

         “…Do you honestly not know?”

         “Remember, I’m new ‘round here. I have no idea.”

         “Oh.” Somberly, she explained: “Well, Doctor, it is a long and tragic tale, but the short version is that long ago, there was a great war. The humans hurt us and drove us out of our home above-ground. We have been imprisoned here since. So, many monsters do not take kindly to humans, especially since their souls are so much stronger than ours.”

         “No wonder Flowey wanted to kill me. And…” He flashed a sympathetic look her way. “I’m sorry, for what they did to your lot. You don’t deserve that.”

         The monster nodded, appreciating his kindness. “Oh, do not worry, Doctor. I could explain in greater detail, but that is all in the past, and will be yet another long and tedious anecdote, which I can share with you later. But, this also brings me back to the topic of fighting. As I am sure you had noticed in your encounter with that horrible creature, you can tell when a fight begins because the lighting appears to change.”

         “Yeah, I noticed,” Ten agreed. “Was that just me, or…?”

         “Oh, it was not your imagination! It is just a natural response of the bioluminescent crystals that fill the Underground. While crystals are not living themselves, they react to Magic, which all monsters exude to a degree. It is akin to the idea of an aura. These usual trigger the crystals enough to keep each room lighted, and nothing more. Fights, on the other hand, are a great release of magic in concentrated forms, so--”

         “— _Magic?”_ This was getting to be a bit too bizarre for Ten, who was trying his very best not to scoff. “I’m sorry, wait, hold on-- _Magic?_ Did you seriously just say ‘magic’? _”_

         “In our world, monsters have magic. You, too, seem to have some magic, which is odd for a human. Far more than any human could ever have...” She moved towards him, noting, “Also, your soul… I see it as having two hearts instead of one. How bizarre…”

         The Doctor shook his head. “I think the words you’re looking for are ‘superhuman abilities’, such as telepathy, which monsters seem to have to a degree with this whole ‘soul-seeing’ thing. I have that too, in a way. You see, Toriel, I’m not—“

         “Normal? No, you are not! Well, Doctor, your amount of hearts is quite the surprise! It should make battles all the more interesting,” She mused, ignoring the fact that humans could not have two hearts at once. At least, not easily. Or often. Or ever.

         Ten sighed. He was never going to get out the crucial bit of information about his extraterrestrial status, was he? Oh well. It didn’t matter at that moment. But, Toriel’s sad lack of a basic understanding of human anatomy did trouble him a little bit.

         “Back to fighting, Doctor.” Toriel was determined to finish her tutorial. “When you are in a fight with a monster, strike up friendly conversation! I will come and resolve the conflict. Or…” She glanced at him, deciding after an examination, “Actually, I think you should be able to do that yourself. After all, you are not a child! I am sure it will all be fine.”

         “Oh, trust me, Toriel,” Ten insisted, “Talkin’ myself out ‘a situations is kind ‘a my thing.”

         “Well, that is good, Doctor! Demonstrate this; show me your conversational skills by ‘fighting’ this dummy.”

         “…All right…” The Doctor sidled up to the dummy, which stared vacantly at him. The lights dimmed once more, and color drained from his surroundings. Notably, though, he remained colorful and unchanged, even within this washed-out setting. How odd…

         Waiting for the dummy to do _something,_ and finding that nothing was happening, it soon occurred to him that he would have to be the one to initiate conversation and get things rolling. In other words, if this were a video game, he had the first move.

         “Well. ‘Ello there, mate. Nice… Fabric you’ve got there.”

         The dummy didn’t seem much for conversation. Still, at that point, the battle ended, and Toriel approached Ten, patting his shoulder. “Ah, very good! You are very good!”

         He chuckled. “Oh, you flatter me, Ma’am!”

         “It is not flattery if it is true, Doctor! You did well! Now, let us move on to the final room.” She beckoned once again for him to follow, and he trailed behind her into a room with vines creeping up the walls and a long hallway attached to the end opposite him. “There is another puzzle at the end of this room. I wonder if you can solve it?”

         “Well, t’ be fair, they may call me The Doctor, but they _also_ call me the Puzzlemaster,” The Doctor replied, puffing up his chest and putting on a proud air. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

         “We shall see.” A giggle. “Come along, Doctor.” Toriel moved along once again, disappearing behind a bend in the wall. A frog, meanwhile, leapt into The Doctor’s way. Before he was even sure what had happened, another battle had begun.

         “Really?” Ten sighed as the area around him became pallid and monochrome, _“C’mon,_ I just want t’ keep on movin’! Could we _please_ not do this right now?”

         Toriel, hearing them both, turned around. She came towards the battle and flashed the frog an icy glare. Even Ten couldn’t help but feel a little bit of intimidation at that look. The frog gulped and hopped away as quickly as it could.

         As brightness and color returned once more, Ten threw some grateful thanks Toriel’s way.

         “It is no problem, Doctor.” She faced forward once again as they came to a bridge. They would have gone forward, if it weren’t for the spikes that jutted out of its surface without space in between to move, leaving the two of them stranded.

         Ten surveyed this, thinking aloud. “Erm… That’s quite the puzzle, right there. Where’s the switch?”

         Almost apologetically, Toriel said, “This _is_ the puzzle, but…” She glanced at the sharp obstacles, sizing them up, and then back at The Doctor. “Here, take my hand for a moment.”

         Doing so, Ten then followed Toriel, who began to walk on the barbed bridge. The spikes parted as she and The Doctor treaded along. Her hand was warm, as if he were touching a blanket on a cold winter’s day. Overall, she was a hint larger than he was—around a foot or so taller, at the least—and if one hadn’t known better, the two of them would have looked like mother and child. A mother and child of two different species, to be precise. Still, that kind of maternal tenderness was evident. In a place as bizarre as the Underground beneath Mt. Ebott, Ten felt that this kind of kindness was much appreciated. He promised himself then that he would aid Toriel in return someday. Cross his hearts.

         Once the spikes receded, Toriel let go of his hand, ending this moment of reverie, and spoke: “Well then, puzzles seem a little bit too dangerous for now.”

         Into the next room they went. The guide paused, then turned to face her guest. “You have done excellently thus far, my friend. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you. I do not mean to patronize, but my request is…” She looked perplexed. “I need you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.”

         The Doctor stared blankly at her for a moment. “…You need me t’ walk t’ the end of the room.”

         “Yes. Now, as you know, I normally coach children, so you can see why this is a challenge for them. It is part of the drill. But, even then, Doctor, it is still incredibly crucial that you do this. Still—Look away for a moment. I shall leave you now. Forgive me for this.”

         With that, she left, going the other end of the room.

         Ten pivoted away from the way Toriel had been facing and waited thirty seconds or so, until the sound of her footsteps receded. She was gone. Onward went The Doctor, his pace a light stroll. Yet, he felt a tension in the air, as if he were undergoing a trial. If he failed…

         …But, he wondered, how could he fail? Really, this was not difficult in the slightest. Toriel probably did this as a kind of reassurance for the fallen children, a way to make them feel powerful in a power-stripping situation. It was very kind of her.

         The Doctor decided then that, even having to go through these ‘tests’, he liked Toriel. And, with that in mind, he was resolved to not fail her. So, forward he walked, until he reached a large pillar at the end of the room. Toriel, as expected, was not there.

         He heard something shift behind the pillar, and, inspecting it, found a certain kindly guide. She left her cover, beaming: “Greetings, my friend. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind the pillar the whole time.”

         “Yeah, Toriel, I can see that.” Ten shook his head once in her direction.

         “Thank you for trusting me, Doctor.”

         “Well,” Ten confessed, “You seem more trustworthy than the flower was, at least.”

         “I should hope so! However, there was an important reason for this exercise. It was to test your independence. You see, I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, my friend. It is dangerous to explore by yourself. Even if you are a ‘Puzzlemaster’.” She said this last comment with a little chuckle in her voice. “—Wait! I have an idea.”

         She groped around the pocket of her robe for something, continuing as she did so: “I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call!”

         “Toriel, that’s very kind of you, but I’ve already got one. Could I just have your number? I’ll text you.” He, in turn, pulled out his phone, handing it to her with the “Add Contact” screen ready for her.

         “Oh! How convenient. I must admit, it is far easier showing adults how to navigate the Underground than children! I shall keep this extra phone, then. But, Doctor…” Shyly, she confessed, “My phone is not new enough to send messages of text. I can only call.”

         “That’s fine. Here—I’ll call you in a tick, hang up, and then you can call me back. Work for you?”

         “All right. Thank you, Doctor. I will see you soon. And, remember—“ She pointed a motherly finger at him. “Be safe, all right?”

         “I will,” Ten smiled with a wave. “Bye, Toriel. I’ll see you soon.” He resisted the urge to say, joking, “Bye, Mom.”

         With that, she was off. To The Doctor’s credit, he did wait there for at least a minute or two, after calling her. He stood there, hands on his hips and toes tapping against the mauve ground in boredom against the violet ground of the cavern. When was she going to return?

         It soon hit the Time Lord that he had been given free rein to explore the Ruins. But, still, Toriel had told him not to. And, she _did_ have a point. The Ruins _were_ dangerous. But, also, danger was _kind of_ his middle name. Or, it practically was, by this point. Anyway, he wasn’t exactly the sort to follow directions. Especially when there was a whole new place for him to explore!

         “Well,” He mused aloud, “A little bit of adventurin’ never hurt anyone, did it?” While this statement was blatantly false, especially considering his own track record, this eager sentiment was enough to convince him to act. “Right, then!”

         The Doctor took a single step out of the room, and after surveying to see if Toriel was watching, he found that the coast was clear. A smile crept onto his face, and his hearts filled with joy, that joy that comes when one can explore an uncharted area with fresh eyes. Even though he knew no one was listening, he whispered to himself before bolting forward to begin his adventure:

         “— _Allons-y!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone, this chapter got long! I actually ended up dividing it into two parts. This is part one, and the second part became Chapter 3. So, I'm already done with both chapters, but I'm doing some tweaking for it before posting it. So, stay tuned for Chapter 3!
> 
> Now, I'm willing to bet that some of you are wondering: What's up with the chapter title? Well, the title is a reference to the brilliant title of a song by Panic! At The Disco, "There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Figured It Out Yet". (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKfrDroTPRg) I couldn't resist! On that topic, I've been trying to think of witty titles for each chapter. So, this should be fun!
> 
> In terms of story: I figured it would be good to at least mention some of Toriel's secret-shrouded past. After all, The Doctor is an adult. She can't hide as much as she can with Frisk. That aside, I tried my best to scientifically (or at least pseudo-scientifically) rationalize a lot of the more fantastical elements of the game's mechanics, such as fights, the attacks, etc. More of these will be seen soon!
> 
> Still. My ramblings aside, thanks for reading and dropping by, and I hope you liked the chapter! I can't wait to post the next one! Thanks, also, to all who commented on the last chapter! I really appreciated it! Bless you all!
> 
> Please feel free to contact me on Tumblr, here, or with a comment and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the fic!


	3. Strange Frogs Hanging Out in Ruins Is No Basis For A Moral Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, finally free from Toriel's tutorial, explores the Ruins, making new friends. Or, at least, trying to make new friends.
> 
> This chapter, thankfully, contains no spoilers! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Brandon for beta-ing for me again! Bless you, friend.
> 
> Tumblr link here: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/136244016529/the-fallen-man-ch-3

          The Doctor walked into a room with violet walls. Vines slithered down some of them, like tendrils groping around for the mauve floor. Unlike the other rooms, though, there were scarlet leaves scattered across the ground, along with a spot of glowing light in the wall across from him.

          As he walked forward, The Doctor encountered another frog. It whispered as he passed, without a fight starting: “Hey, human.”

          Ten stopped. “You mean me?”

          “Yeah, you.” It ribbitted between speaking. Upon closer examination, it was clear that this creature was not a frog, but something that was very similar to one, at the very least. Ten just decided to think of it as a frog in the meantime. The frog-creature’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

          “You’re the only human I’ve seen in a long time! Listen. I have some advice about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them… They might not want to battle you anymore. Most of us, we don’t want to fight. So, please, human, if a monster does not want to fight… Use some mercy, all right?” Another ribbit.

          Ten nodded. “Got it, Frog.”

          “It’s Froggit, and no problem.” Froggit bobbed its head in approval. “Glad to help.”

          With that, The Doctor went onward. Granted, he didn’t get very far, mainly because as he was about to go towards the glowing spot, he bumped into a tiny, fuzzy, bug-like creature. They were a light pastel blue, with almost translucent yellow-tinted wings. Their antennae bobbed up and down as they, too, bobbed up and down in the air. At The Doctor’s touch, they recoiled backward with fright, and as soon as they saw the stranger’s face, they grew pale. Along with everything else, Ten noted.

          A battle had begun.

          He sighed. These random encounters were getting to be a bit annoying, even if it only was his third so far. Maybe if he made it known that he didn’t want to fight, the monsters would stop fighting him! Either way, it was worth a try.

          Ten examined the creature, which was whimpering. They had flown over to the opposite end of the room. He began, friendly, “—‘Ello there, lil’ fella—“

          The bug cried out in fear. “F-Forgive me!” They squealed. As they placed their hands over their eyes, weeping, a cloud began to rise. Or, at least, what appeared to be a cloud at first, from The Doctor’s point of view. From behind the bug, a horde of white moths flew at him. He was ready to dodge, pulling his arms up over his face as a protective measure. Nothing happened. There was no pain shooting through his body, or even noise, save for the sound of small wingbeats. Ten put his arms down, no longer flinching, and realized upon an examination that they were all diverting away from him, creating a sort of wall around him and just fluttering about. The opponent, however, continued tearfully:

          “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—I can’t handle this—Oh, no—!“

          The moths continued to fly around, not really doing much. Over his opponent’s repeated apologies, Ten insisted, “Oi, mate! It’s all right! I don’t _want_ t’ fight you!”

          The cloud of moths paused their movement, save for hovering up and down in place, and the creature took their head out from their hands, eyebrows furrowed. Their voice quavered. “—Y-you don’t?”

          “No! I’d much rather go on my merry way, if that’s all right.”

          “…Oh.” The bugs returned to the creature’s fuzzy side, and they began to sniffle. “I-I’m s-sorry!”

          “It’s all right. Shhh, don’t cry.” He pulled his kerchief out of his pocket as he went to console the creature, walking across the room. “What’s your name, lil’ fella?”

          The Doctor knelt down so that he was eye-level with his opponent, who was incredibly small in comparison to him. They were probably 2 feet tall. Compared to The Doctor’s height of 6’1’’—well, no wonder they were terrified.

          The bug’s sniffles had morphed into sobs. They used their hand to wipe away some tears, gasping for breath as they spoke. Their words were slow, the kind of slowness that comes when one is attempting to speak through tears. “Whimsun. I’m W-Whimsun. I—I already made my choice. To fight, like my sibling, Whimsalot, does. They’re so brave. I-I want to be brave like them. B-But…!” They averted their eyes from the kindly Time Lord. “I d-don’t like fighting. I’m too sensitive for it.”

          “Don’t worry, Whimsun, I don’t like fighting either. I’m too smart for it.” The Doctor smiled.

           “Y’know, Whimsun—Facin’ your fears—why, that’s what makes you brave, not fightin’. Not that fightin’ isn’t brave, but you not running away, even when you were scared? Why, that was the bravest thing I’ve seen all day, if I do say so myself.”

          “—R-Really?” They gazed at the Doctor with surprise.

          “Oh, yeah. You’ve got t’ give yourself some more credit, lil’ fella.” Ten took this opportunity to nudge the handkerchief, which was still in his hand, Whimsun’s way. But, when they noticed that The Doctor was handing them a cloth of some sort, they instinctively flinched, closing their eyes and scooting away.

          “…Hey, hey. It’s all right. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m The Doctor. My job’s t’ help people. If I were to hurt you on purpose, then I wouldn’t be a very good Doctor! That’d be the opposite of my job, now, wouldn’t it?”

          They nodded shakily, taking the cloth and dabbing away tears. “Y-Yeah.” Even if they had trouble speaking due to the emotional distress, it was clear that Whimsun appreciated the gesture. Ten patted their back gently, which seemed to help them calm down. The moths returned to where The Doctor knelt, and instead of hurting him like the ‘friendliness pellets’ would have, they did no damage as they landed on his hair, his sleeve, his shoulder—soon, he had at least a few moths resting on him.

          The light and color bled back into the scene again as the fight ended. It took Whimsun a little time to compose themselves, but when they did, they offered the man a shaky grin, along with handing him back his handkerchief. “—Th-thank you, Doctor. I thought I was going to die. So, as thanks for sparing me, and also for your kindness, here.” They took some gold pieces out of a small satchel on their side, which Ten hadn’t noticed before in the mayhem of the moths.

          “Oh, Whimsun, that’s very kind of you, but—“

          “Take it. Normally, I’d just run away, but you deserve some gold.” They pushed the pieces to The Doctor with all of the strength they had.

          Ten finally gave in. “All right, all right. I’ll take it. But if—and _only_ if—you tell the monsters ‘round here that I’m not lookin’ to fight, all right? I’m tired of fights. Let ‘em all know I just wanna say ‘hello’.”

          Whimsun nodded. “Got it, Doctor. I will. Well, goodbye.” As they fluttered away, moth flock in tow, they yelled back, “—And, good luck, Doctor!”

          “Thanks,” Ten replied, “I’m gonna need it!”

          With that, he was off once again. Upon closer examination, that glowing object he’d found while walking in was a bioluminescent crystal with a plaque next to it talking about “DETERMINATION” or something to that effect. It was quite motivational, really. Going to the crystal, he felt rejuvenated. After basking in the glow of the crystal, for a moment and letting the motivation flow through his hearts, he moved onward.

          Encountering a few more enemies and talking it out with each—Loox seemed to be similar to Whimsun in terms of nerves and tears, and more Froggits appeared—The Doctor explored the Underground. Toriel also called him to ask about pie flavors he preferred (cinnamon, but he was not averse to butterscotch), and he encountered a few sassy talking rocks and odd puzzles.

          But, the highlight of all of this (besides a spider bake sale) was making friends with a very dapper ghost named Napstablook. They seemed very happy to make a friend, and even reappeared a few rooms down, hat made out of literal tears in tow. Still, in between wiggling his hips in response to a dancing fungus, being told by a talking carrot to eat his vegetables, and dodging the tears of a meek cyclops, Ten was having fun encountering these strange creatures, all of whom gave him money after he’d talked with them. The Underground really was a bizarre place, yet its inhabitants weren’t monstrous, even if they were monsters. Humans could really take a lesson from them. He ruminated on this for a bit as he walked into a room with a large tree. It had shed its autumn leaves, blanketing the ground in scarlet.

          Ten heard a familiar voice: “Oh, dear, that took longer than I thought it would…”

          Toriel walked forward, coming out from behind the tree’s charcoal trunk. She put her phone up to her cheek to call, only to recognize the face staring back at her: “—Doctor?”

          The monster bolted toward him, pocketing the phone before grabbing his shoulders. Her voice dripped with concern. “How did you get here, Doctor? Are you hurt?”

          “Oh, Toriel, I’m fine, honest,” The Doctor replied, looking up fondly into the furry face. “I managed t’ make some friends. Didn’t fight anyone—or, y’know. Attack them. Got into fights, but, hey, that’s Underground life. The only injuries were from a few un-dodged attacks, which is an error on my end, so--” He gestured to a small cut on his hand, obtained from getting hit by a rogue Vegetoid’s sharp-leaved projectile produce. Luckily, they had also fed him dinner. It wasn’t all bad.

          As if instinct, she placed one of her hands on his cheek, chastising herself and simultaneously cutting him off. She used her other hand to grab his injured one, asking with fury not directed at him, but at the attacker: “Who did this to you?! You will get an apology! Oh…!”

          Toriel, in full mothering mode, moved her other hand from his cheek to his hand, gingerly patting it. She sighed. “I should not have left you alone for so long! It was irresponsible for me to surprise you like this!”

          “…Surprise…?”

          Toriel, realizing that she’d managed to give away what she’d been hiding from her guest, removed her hand from The Doctor’s face. Her eyes grew wide, and her cheeks grew pink with an embarrassed flush. After a silence: “Well, I suppose that I cannot hide it any longer.”

          Ten watched the monster woman move toward the exit. “Come, my friend,” she beckoned.

          He followed, coming to another glowing crystal with a motivational plaque beside it jutting out of the ground. It had a different message than the last one, but still made him feel inspired. Its light radiated toward him, making his hearts warm with a sense of hope. Optimistic anticipation.

          As he walked through the doorway into the neat, cozy little house nestled in the Ruins and to the joyful friend he had made there, The Doctor remembered a better word for this feeling, which he had just read in the rousing phrase on the plaque: “DETERMINATION.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Chapter 3 is done! Woo!
> 
> Now, in case anyone's wondering, this chapter's title is a reference to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Y'know, "Strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government." I couldn't resist the reference! This one's a bit shorter, mainly because there was a lot less to pack in than last chapter.
> 
> I've begun work on Chapter 4, and based on the way the story's going, we'll be getting to Snowdin and the Skelebros soon! Not next chapter, but within the next three or four updates! Woo! Can't wait for that!
> 
> Now, of course, as for story: Whimsun normally does run away after being consoled in-game, but I figured that it'd be easier for Ten to show some kindness if Whimsun stayed for a little bit longer. In case it isn't obvious, I adore writing sweet scenes like that. Gimme that adorableness. I'm down. Sign me up!
> 
> Anyway, as we can see, Toriel and Ten may be close in age (well, I mean, closer than she and Frisk and Chara were), but she's still older than Ten, by at least a few hundred years. She can probably sense this, and in turn, mothers him accordingly. He may not be a child, yes, but the mom train can't be stopped. Toriel is the ultimate mom. Interestingly enough, Ten--and The Doc in general--has done similar things to his companions in-canon, so for him to be on the receiving end of this kind of nurturing behavior is odd for him--still, it's sweet. He likes that.
> 
> That aside: Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, and dropping by, and I hope that you liked the chapter! Please feel free to contact me on Tumblr, here, or with a comment and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the fic!


	4. If You Close Your Eyes, Does It Almost Feel Like Nothing’s Changed At All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is introduced to New Home, AKA "Toriel's House". After having a bizarre dream, Ten finds out more about Toriel's past--and decides to share his own past with her, as well.
> 
> Now, warning: This chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the Pacifist Run, and also about Toriel's past. Proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here's a new chapter! I hope you all like the fic!
> 
> Obvious warning: Since I mentioned it in the chapter summary, I might as well reiterate that there are MAJOR spoilers about Toriel's past, and also about some aspects of the Pacifist Run. Still, once I post the next chapter, that one will be FAR less spoiler-y, so don't worry!
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to my friend Brandon for beta-ing this chapter. Thanks again, friend!
> 
> Tumblr link to this chapter here: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/136555511599/the-fallen-man-ch-4

          Toriel gestured for The Doctor to come into the room, eyes alight with joy. “Do you smell that?”

          The Doctor noted the homey scent of cinnamon… Or, was it butterscotch? Another sniff. Ten wasn’t sure if he was mistaken, but maybe it was… both?

          “Surprise!” She beamed. “It’s a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!”

          He nodded. “Ah, yes! I wondered what that was! Smells delicious! Oh, Toriel, you really didn’t have to.”

          “But, I did! After all, I thought we might celebrate your arrival. You see, I want you to have a nice time living here—while you are here, of course,” She added, remembering what he’d said before about returning to the surface. So, I will hold off on the snail pie tonight. And, here--” She grabbed Ten’s hand eagerly. “I have another surprise for you.”

          Leading him over, she walked him down the hallway—gold-tinted furniture, flooring and walls brightening up his mood—and stopped in front of a door. “Here it is. A room of your own. It may be furnished in a more… childish manner, but please understand, Doctor—it is all that I have. The adult’s room is being renovated, so… I hope that this suffices.”

          “Suffices?” Ten let go of her hand to open the door, looking into an adorably furnished room, all red-tinted and gently lit. She was right—it was a child’s room. Or, had been. Painful memories were probably all that was left of the children who’d stayed in that room. He must have meant a lot to her, for her to do something so generous for him after having only just met him. “Toriel, this is lovely. Anyway, ‘s just like my room at home,” he joked, leading her to chuckle.

          “Well, then, Doctor, I do hope that you like it!”

          “I do, I do. Honestly, Toriel,” he went on, turning back to her and putting a grateful hand on her shoulder, “Thank you. Thank you so much. This is incredibly kind of you.”

          The monster woman smiled fondly, patting his head once or twice out of habit. “It is no problem, my friend. Oh—” She stopped. “Is something burning? Umm, make yourself at home!”

          The Doctor took this opportunity to thoroughly examine the rooms in the hall. A couple of water sausage plants were decoratively placed between each room, and he found a dusty family picture—dusty enough, in fact, that all he could make out was Toriel’s face near some indistinguishable strangers. Still, they all looked like a happy family.

          Toriel’s room came next. A relaxing shade of blue. Ten appreciated the homey décor. And, of course, Toriel’s notes to herself in her open diary were very amusing. Taking a look at some of the puns, it was clear. She was a pun- _master._ The one about skeletons being _bone-_ ly really made him laugh. Aside from a joke that Toriel had written down on a note beside the cactus (“The Cactus—the most _tsundere_ of plants – from my _humerus_ friend”), there wasn’t really much else of importance in the room. From there, Ten moved on to the old room he was lodging in.

          Aside from the red tint—which, The Doctor noticed, was actually more of a pink—the room was a basic children’s room. A cutesy drawing of a gold flower was taped onto the wall, a toy chest was filled with shoes of varying shapes and sizes, and stuffed animals lined the wall on the bed—which, thankfully, was a surprisingly large bed, for a child. It was built with a person of Toriel’s size in mind, just in case. After all, if many children fell through there, then she had better have been prepared. Still, before he could investigate any further, his fatigue caught up to him, and he collapsed on the bed to the scent of butterscotch-cinnamon pie wafting through the air.

          He had a short dream, where two children were playing in a field of golden flowers. If anything, this dream felt more like someone else’s memories than anything to The Doctor; it felt odd, almost intrusive, for him to be there. And, yet…

          The children—a human child of indeterminate gender with a brunet bowl-cut, pale skin, and a light blush on their cheeks and a striped shirt, giggled, and gestured to a boy who looked suspiciously like Toriel, but younger. The monster boy laughed in turn, a light, pealing sound of innocence ringing through the ruins. They seemed to both notice him.

          “Look! A new friend!” The human child waved, their face alight with a wide smile. “Hello, new friend!”

          The monster child waved a furry white hand. “Howdy! I love new friends! What’s your name? Nice to meet you! I’m—“

          Then, he woke up.

          This bizarre dream led him to wondering: Who _were_ those children? What were they doing, where he had entered the Underground? And, most importantly, why did one of them look uncannily like Toriel?

          Getting out of bed, Ten pondered these questions, but this was interrupted as he noted a slice of pie on the floor. He hadn’t eaten the entire time he’d been there, even if the hunger had been gnawing at him for some time. Walking over to it, he gave the pie piece a couple of nibbles. Delicious! He was going to save the rest for later, but… Actually, he _was_ feeling fairly hungry. So, the nibbling became scarfing, and he ate it all in a matter of minutes. Feeling refreshed—after all, nothing warms the heart like a freshly-baked pie, made with love—he went out to meet Toriel.

          The Doctor noticed a set of stairs leading into what he assumed was a basement; ignoring those in the meantime, he walked into a cozy little room, where Toriel was reading by a fire, reading glasses on as she lounged. He pulled a chair up, and sat down beside her, taking a seat beside some child-proofed fire tools. “—‘Ello, Toriel! How’re you doin’?”

          “I am well, Doctor,” She replied, looking away from her book about snails and 500 fun facts about them. “How are you?”

          “I’m fine, thanks. That pie was phenomenal, by the way. Thanks so much for that!”

          Toriel smiled. “It is no problem, Doctor! I am glad to feed a hungry guest, whether they are a child, or otherwise. Ooh, I cannot wait to show you my favorite books, and bug hunting space—I have even prepared a curriculum for your education on matters of the Underground. After all, you have no more knowledge than a child! This may surprise you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher.” A pause. “…Actually, perhaps that is not very surprising!” She chuckled. “STILL. I am very glad to have you living here!”

          “Oh, believe me, you have ‘teacher’ written all over you! Still, thank you so much. That is very kind of you.” The Doctor was, meanwhile, thinking about the questions he needed answered and how he’d get around to segueing into them. After pondering this for a second, he decided on: “On that topic, when was the last time you let a child stay here?”

          “Child? Well… I cannot specifically remember. But, it was long ago, that is true. Doctor… Why do you ask?”

          Ten preemptively flinched. “I—I had a dream. Saw two children. A white, furry monster child, and a human child. Playing in the area where my ship had dropped me off down here. I—I’m sorry, but what about them?”

Toriel seemed to freeze. “—It is a long story, Doctor. But…”

          “If it’s painful, Ma’am, you don’t have t’ tell me. I understand.”

          “—No, it is fine. After all, you were a parent too, once. You must understand.” Voice soft, she took off her spectacles, and began:

          “Once, I had a family. The specifics of this family do not matter. But, what _does_ matter is that I had two children. One my biological child, and another—a human who had fallen from above, who I adopted and treated as my own child. One day, I lost the human child. Later on, that afternoon, my biological son—he—“

          It took her a moment to collect herself. “—He tried to bury the human in the human world, his soul taking on that of the human’s. Monsters can do that, by the way—take on a human soul, if a human dies near them. He was able to leave the barrier because of that, as the power of a human soul is enough to traverse the barrier that the humans trapped us here in the Underground with. But…” A pause. “But, this did not work. The humans attacked him, thinking that he’d killed the human child, and he, too, died.”

          After a silence, she avoided his gaze. “I lost two children in one day. Sometimes, I see them in my dreams. If I close my eyes, then sometimes, it is as if nothing has ever changed. They are both still here, playing in the buttercup field. Yet, in a sense, there is one thing that will never change, awake, or asleep—”

          Toriel took a breath. “—I will always have been their mother. And, because of that, whenever I see anyone, especially a child, fall down or end up in the Ruins… I have to help. I see their eyes, my children’s eyes, in these fallen children’s—and even in yours, Doctor.”

          A pause. “In respect of their memories, I help. That is why I am here, in New Home, as we monsters call this place, tucked away in this corner of the Ruins. For the fallen children. And, now…” She looked at him sadly, but not without hope. “…For you also, Doctor. The first Fallen Man I have ever seen.”

          The Doctor, overwhelmed with sympathy, placed his hands atop hers in a gesture of solidarity. “I am so sorry, Toriel. If it helps any, my children are gone, too. My entire family, actually—gone.”

          “How so?” Toriel asked softly. “I am so sorry, Doctor.”

          “It’s a long story, but—oh, blimey—this is personal. Do you mind personal?”

          The monster woman shook her head. “Not at all. I shared something deeply personal with you; you might as well do the same with me.”

          “Well, Toriel, I’m gonna warn you—you’ll probably wish that you never knew. An’—I’m sorry.” Ten said, just barely above a whisper. “I am so, so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! Lucky here. Well, how the tables table! Dang. That escalated quickly!
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, yes, this chapter's title comes from Bastille's "Pompeii". So will the title for the next chapter. Y'see, this chapter and the next chapter were initially one mega-chapter, but as I wrote more, I realized, dang. The reader's gonna need a breather to take this all in. So, I hope you all don't mind my keeping you in suspense! You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to see how Toriel reacts to Ten's confession!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the fic! Feel free to like, comment, share, etc., both on here and on Tumblr! Thanks again for the feedback, everyone, and I hope you all enjoy it!


	5. Oh, Where Do We Begin? The Ruins, or Our Sins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The Doctor's turn to share his painful past with Toriel. He soon finds out a bit more about the dark circumstances of life Underground as he and Toriel continue their heart-to-heart(s).
> 
> No spoilers this chapter around, everyone! Woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my friend Brandon for beta-ing this chapter!
> 
> Here we go, everyone!
> 
> Tumblr link here: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/136694807339/the-fallen-man-ch-5

           Solemnly, The Doctor began: “I had a family once. You know that. Well, they’re all dead, now. Y’see, my entire planet--it burned. There was a war, and—well, my entire species is gone, ‘cause ‘a me. I saved the Universe, but had to sacrifice my own kind. Every single person in my family burned. I felt their screams.”

           “You… killed them?” Toriel spoke slowly, voice dripping with disbelief.

           “It was either them, or the entire Universe. But, that doesn’t make what I did right. Never will.”

           The grieving mother took this in, re-evaluating how she thought of him. She asked, her words more of a flat, coldly furious statement than a question: “You committed genocide.”

           Ten nodded solemnly.

           “Why have you not killed anyone here, then? You said that you do not like to fight; was that a lie?” The disgust was evident on her words, and she spat them out. She removed her hands from his, as if his skin burned her at his touch. As if she were able to feel the blood on his hands.

           “No, _no—_ no, Toriel, I _abhor_ fighting. I loathe it. I—I’d rather sacrifice myself than others. I _should_ have died, during the War. Sadly, I was the one who had to be left behind, carrying this—this loneliness. The memory. I am the last of that war. The sole veteran. That is my punishment. Surviving.”

           The monster woman squinted at him, wondering if he were honest. And, yet… The regret was clear. These weren’t words that a serial killer would say. Not the words of someone who would voluntarily commit genocide. After all; he didn’t have dust on his hands. His hands, at least in the Underground, were most certainly not sullied. Ten could feel the judgement emanating off of her as she asked hesitantly: “Do you regret the murders you committed?”

           “—Of _course_ I do, Toriel. If I could take it back, un-kill my own kind, then dammit, I _would._ Cross my hearts, I _would._ But…” He held his hand to his hearts, which were rapidly beating in shame. “I—I _had_ to. Do you understand? I _had_ to. The species my species was fighting—they killed everyone different than them. They were called ‘Daleks’. Poised to murder every single thing in this dimension. But, my kind…”

           Regret tinged his words. “My kind, its governing body—the High Council—was no better. They didn’t care about a life. They only cared about how useful a life was, in terms of achieving their goals. I _hated_ them. Still, I would never have killed them of my own accord, even if they, themselves, being the people they were, would have gladly killed me if I weren’t of use to them. My lot—they could be incredibly cruel, Toriel. You have to understand that. If they’d beaten the Daleks, then they would’ve enslaved most of the Universe.”

           “So, when the time came, it came down to me to end the conflict. Sadly, billions of innocent lives were lost. But--” He took a breath, steadying himself. “I made a promise to myself. I was gonna make up for all ‘a the pain I caused. I—I have tried to help every single person I can, ever since, to make up for it. Not that I wouldn’t help out anyway, since helpin’ people is kind of my thing, but—y’know.”

           He made it a point match her gaze, his own eyes a pained hazel. “It will never make up for the atrocity I committed, I know, but… it’s a start. I can never forget. I never _will._ I made a promise t’ myself, t’ all of those who died ‘cause of me, to make sure an atrocity like that will never happen again. Not on my watch.”

           It seemed as if she were about to scold him, or reprimand him, but of course, she understood that he truly did regret his actions. It was hard for Toriel to despise him. She couldn’t. Just _couldn’t._ They were both lonely souls; kindred spirits, in a sense. Anyway, he’d seemed to judge himself far more harshly than she ever would have. He’d gone through so much. She patted his hand kindly.

           But, after thinking for a moment, Toriel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me, but—Gone? All of the humans, _gone?”_ This took her out of her melancholic mood. “How can that be?”

           “Toriel, I’m not human.” The Doctor squeezed her hand. “I tried t’ tell you, but you kept on cutting me off!”

           “You are not human?” She paused, her eyes running over his form as if she were seeing a ghost. “How are you not human? You look just like one!”

           The Doctor gestured to her. “Here. Put your hand over my chest.”

           “Oh, goodness! Doctor, is that not a bit forward?” She blushed. But, remembering what he’d said moments before, she added, “…Will I regret this…?”

           “Don’t worry, Toriel, I’m not flirting with you! Especially not after a story like the one you just told. Anyway, my hearts're with someone else. And…” He shook his head, ashamed. It hurt him, her fear. “—I’d _never_ hurt you, Toriel. Promise. I have no intention of causing harm. Don’t be afraid; it’s a demonstration. C’mon. Tell me what you feel.”

           The woman’s hand, large, clawed and hesitant, rested over The Doctor’s chest, afraid of breaking him like a porcelain doll. Or, now that Ten thought about it as he watched her, afraid that he’d break her bones in one fell swoop in this moment of vulnerability.

           But, these fears were soon replaced with surprise, as happened every time the Time Lord demonstrated his uniqueness to a companion. She, too, felt the difference: “Oh my goodness! You—” Toriel jumped backward in her chair and removed her hand, recoiling as if his heartsbeats had electrically shocked her.

           “Yep,” Ten replied, popping the ‘p’ cheekily. “Two hearts. That’s how I’m not human.”

           “Well—if you are not human, than what _are_ you?” Wonder tinted her voice, her ruby eyes glittering with it.

           “I’m a Time Lord. Related to humans. Distant cousins. _Well,_ if being the template for the human race counts as bein’ cousins. I’m from the planet Gallifrey. That war I fought in, it was like the war between the humans and monsters, but much larger, and much more violent. It was called ‘The Great Time War’. I don’t need t’ repeat, but I probably never specified: Gallifrey burned. Time Lords and Gallifreyans perished. Since we’re a race with telepathic capabilities, our minds are all mentally connected. Or… Were. That’s why you sensed ‘magic’ in me. You lot just call it something different, but it’s the same thing.”

           “So… Since they’re gone—and, also, since I never really got along with my own lot anyway—humans are like my adopted family. Earth is my adopted home, and I try my best t’ protect both it, and everyone livin’ on it. I’ve been close to humans, taken care of them as my own family, like you did. I’ve even loved them.” This admission brought back memories he would rather have not remembered, about blonde women crying on beaches, a spurned medical school student, and a redheaded woman with a heart of gold. His hearts ached for them. He paused, both in respect of their memories, and also to take a much-needed breath.

           “I usually travel with a human, since humans—they may be wrong a lot ‘a the time, yeah, but trust me, Toriel, they aren’t all bad. They deserve a chance. Their hearts are in the right place. Some of the best people I’ve met have been humans, and even if they die far before I ever will, they… they change me for the better. The kindest of them make up for the most monstrous of them. On that topic… You said you’re a monster, right?”

           “A Boss Monster. That is the name of my species.” She replied, still taken aback from feeling the heartsbeats. “There are many types of monsters, all of different species. We just tend to use the umbrella term to refer to ourselves. Essentially, we’re anyone that isn’t human on this Earth, who are also sentient beings.”

           “Well, I’m like you, then, Toriel.” The Doctor couldn’t help but smile. “I’m a monster, too. I’m just a different kind of monster than you are.”

           Toriel took this remark in, partially understanding what he meant to say beneath those words. She nodded with a bit of hesitation. “All right, Doctor. Know that you will be among your own kind here, then. Still…”

           She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Others will try to kill you. Not all monsters are as kind as the ones here in the Ruins. Especially since they need one more soul to break the barrier, and you look so human…”

           “A soul? Y’mean, someone needs t’ _die_ for you all to escape?”

           Toriel nodded somberly. “And, knowing the King, that monstrous man—he will kill. He will not want to, but he _will_ kill. You and him are similar, in that regard. But, unlike you, he does not regret his actions. At least you have the decency to mourn the innocent souls you have killed. That makes you forgivable, in my eyes.” Her hatred for the King seethed in her voice.

           “I don’t deserve to be forgiven, Toriel. But—thank you. Coming from a person like you, that means a lot.” The Doctor thought upon this for a moment. “But, Toriel—maybe there’s another way. C’mon, maybe—maybe we can use the power equivalent to a soul, but not a full soul. I’m incredibly old. After all, sometimes I feel as if I’ve lived too long. My soul, human or not, may be able to break the barrier. I’m 905. I’ve lived long enough anyway.”

           She gasped. “Oh, goodness--you are so _young.”_ She shook her head sadly, and put her hands atop his once more. “I am at least twice as old as you are, Doctor. I might have been wrong about you being innocent, but really, you are only just a child, compared to me. Yet, your soul… it seems so much older than that. You’ve seen so much. Lost so much.” Toriel seemed to be moving past the initial shock of his confessions. “I would never wish your past upon any other. I am glad that you have appeared to move past your mistakes. Still…”

           “The plan you have devised is not likely to work, yet…” She seemed perplexed. “It is worth a shot. But, Doctor--” The woman grabbed his arm, that maternal air returning once again. “—You _will_ die. The King—he will _kill_ you.”

           “My life is worth your freedom,” he insisted, squeezing her hand while it rested in her hold. “I’m just a silly old man who should repay the debt he owes the Universe.”

           “—Do you _want_ to die?” Toriel leaned towards him, voice aching with a kind of pain Ten knew all too well himself; that exhaustion, that tiredness, of seeing loved ones leave you once more.

           “I don’t, actually. I definitely would rather _not_ die. I’ll find a way, where no one has t’ die. Or, at the very least, die tryin’. But—in the scheme of things, Toriel, it would be fitting. By saving your lot after ending mine, the Universe has reaped what it has sown. My debt is paid.”

           Of course, they both knew that it was never that simple.

           “Anyway, y’know how I’m a Time Lord? There’s a reason my lot’re called that’. Y’see, we’ve got special abilities in regards to time. As a concept. And, of course, as a thing that can be observed, manipulated, so on. I guess your lot would call it ‘time magic’, if you get my drift.” He made a kind of swirling gesture with his hands to denote “magic”.

           “We can see what’s supposed to happen, in timelines, an’ sometimes, there’s what’s called a ‘fixed point’. They’re things that’ve _got_ t’ happen, no matter what. Otherwise, the timeline goes haywire. Ka-blam.” Another gesture, this time, a grand one symbolizing an explosion. “Or, whatever kind ‘a destructive display you prefer. It’s difficult t’ explain in layman’s terms. Still—‘s not pretty.”

           “I’ve seen when time’s tampered with. Anyway. Seeing the King… It’s one of those. It’s a fixed point. I _have_ t’ go and see him, Toriel, no matter how much I don’t want to go,” Ten insisted. “I have to leave the Ruins.”

           They sat there in silence, the former mother and former father understanding that they had reached an impasse. After a minute or so of this, Toriel moved The Doctor’s hands off of hers, and sniffled, moving away from him and getting out of her chair.

           She bit back tears. “—Doctor, excuse me. I—I have to do something. Please stay here.”

           With that, Toriel bolted to the basement stairs, and Ten, sensing that whatever it was, it was not going to be good, was compelled to follow. He first went back to the fallen child’s room, grabbing his trenchcoat, which he had draped over the front part of the bed. He checked to make sure that his Sonic was in there--along with everything else he’d fallen down with--combing his pockets. A quick pat-down, and, yep, everything was there. Even the candy he’d found in the Ruins! And, of course, some treats from the Spider Bake Sale. Good.

           He then moved toward the stairs leading to what he assumed was an unfinished basement, looking over at Toriel’s books as he did so. Above them all was a dust-covered calendar for the year 2010-something. The last number was a little bit hard to read from that distance, but that didn’t matter. He knew that he was just distracting himself from what needed to be done. Entering the darkness of the unfinished hallway below, a sense of foreboding washed over him. A sense of dread.

           Toriel stood there, facing away from him as his footsteps pierced the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Wow! This is escalating quickly! What will happen in the unfinished part of Toriel's basement? I sense the obligatory boss battle approaching!
> 
> ...In other words, yep. The Toriel battle will be the next chapter. And then on into Snowdin we'll go!
> 
> Anyway. This chapter's title is, you guessed it, a slight change from a lyric from Bastille's "Pompeii": "Oh, where do we begin? / The rubble, or our sins?". I felt it was appropriate for the conversation between these two.
> 
> Also, thanks again for the kudos and comments, everyone! I really appreciate the feedback! If you have any questions regarding this AU crossover, such as plot ideas and the like, feel free to send a message, comment, or send an ask over on my Tumblr (linked above in the first author's note). I'm loving writing this fic, and I hope you're loving reading it, too! See you all again next chapter!


	6. You'll Be Your Own Ruin(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel tries to stop The Doctor's progress. In order to pass by her, he must engage her in combat. Can he show mercy to Toriel without fighting, or running away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Lucky here. Well, here we are. The Doctor's first Boss Fight. Let's see how he does!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my friend Brandon for beta-ing the chapter.
> 
> Tumblr Link here: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/136931301044/the-fallen-man-ch-6
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, everyone!

      The lights came on as The Doctor moved towards Toriel’s tall silhouette, torches magically catching fire and making the mood incredibly dramatic. In this case, Ten assumed that ‘dramatic’ was definitely not a good thing.

      “Toriel,” he asked, “What’s goin’ on? What’s wrong?”

      “You… you know what you have to do to get home, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground.” She clenched her fist, as if rallying herself to do what she felt she must. “I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Go upstairs, Doctor.”

      “Destroy--?! Toriel, what’re you _thinking?_ Why?”

      He went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she brushed off angrily. Flinching as if she had just been stung, she kept herself turned away from the Time Lord. “Do you not see, Doctor? Every human—every _person—_ who falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again.” She sounded so tired.

      “They come. They leave. They die.”

      “Toriel, do you think I don’t know that? That is my _life._ Don’t try t’ protect me from life’s harsh truths. I’ve lost more people than you could ever imagine. I know. I know it hurts. But, I’m not gonna die, Toriel.”

      “You naïve man… If you leave the Ruins, the King—Asgore—will kill you. I—” Her voice quavered. “I am only protecting you, do you understand? Please, Doctor. Go back to your room.”

      “You aren’t my mother!” The Doctor cried, running after her as she went further down the corridor. “I’m an adult, Toriel! You can’t save me from what has t’ be done!”

      “Do not try to stop me, Doctor.” While her words were stern, they still had a tremble to them, the faint remnant of tears. “This is your final warning.” She continued walking, her pace resolute.

      Hearing her, The Doctor was eerily reminded of things he had said to Rose, to Martha—to Donna. In Toriel, he found a tall, fur-covered mirror of sorts, but without the blood he had on his hands. From personal experience, Ten could tell that she meant it—and, that she planned on seeing through her destruction.

      Finally, the two of them came to a door. It loomed over the room, its upper tip just barely hitting the ceiling. It seemed to emulate her robes--the same color, and had the same symbol. The Doctor realized that this must have denoted her guardian status—or, perhaps, it was something else. Still, he would have to ask some other time. After all, he had business to attend to. Toriel stood there, waiting for him, yet keeping herself facing the door.

      Ten approached, his footsteps echoing through the corridor. There was a silence for a moment, and finally, Ten spoke: “Toriel, please. We don’t have t’ do this. Just let me go.”

      “You want to leave so badly?” She _hmphed_. ”Fine then. You may not be human, but you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this, Doctor. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

      With that, the lights began to dim. Color washed out of his surroundings, and Toriel soon turned toward him, her normally-purple robes grayscale and her scarlet eyes no longer a fiery red.

      The battle with the Boss Monster had begun.

      Toriel blocked the way. Ten knew not to move too close to her, as per the rules of battle, so he instead chose to speak: “Toriel! Please, Toriel, we don’t have t’ fight! C’mon, you’re better than this.”

      She averted her eyes. Raising her hand, the lights from the nearby torches began to swirl together, becoming a sea of flame. They danced before her hands, waiting for her to take action. And, take action she did: Toriel shot fireballs toward him, like she had toward Flowey when The Doctor had arrived. Ten just barely dodged one of them, jumping out of the way. That was _close._

      “Toriel, you know that I have t’ go!” He yelled over the roar of the flames. “What would your children think? What would the fallen children think?”

      More fire erupted from Toriel’s side of the room, along with an anguished cry: “Do _not_ bring my children into this!” She roared, the fireballs more vicious this time around. He got hit by one, and then another, which singed his sleeve. Wincing and grabbing his sleeve, he soon realized that maybe talking was not the thing to do this time around.

      Fine. He was going to do this the hard way, then.

      Grabbing his Sonic from his pocket, The Doctor put it on the deflector setting, and when Toriel’s next attack came, followed by an icy glare, the Sonic created a force field, the flames bouncing lamely against it.

      “What—“ She clenched her hands, which had fire hovering before them. “What are you doing? Attack me, or run, Doctor!”

      “Oh, I’d normally run, but this is too important t’ dash away from. I made a force field!” The Doctor responded. “One of the perks of Sonic tech—soundwaves strong enough t’ block fire.” Jovial tone aside, he addressed the monster woman: “Toriel, I’m not gonna fight. If you’re gonna blast me with fire until tomorrow mornin’, then so be it.”

      “What are you proving this way?” Toriel asked, voice cold—or, if one listened closely, dejected. “Fight me, or leave!”

      The magical attacks grew more intense, going from fireballs to serpentine patterns of flames. These danced around him and would slip towards him, jerking quickly at him and singeing his toes. Some began to sneak behind his Sonic’s shield and coiled up like cobras, snapping at him. They stung his back, his arms, his stomach, his cheek. Soon, despite his best efforts, The Doctor was peppered with burns and wracked with pain.

      The Sonic was of no use at this point. He knelt on the ground, collapsing under the weight of his injuries. Partially physical pain, partially his hearts aching—was this what it felt like, a truly powerful magical onslaught? The screwdriver clattered to the ground lamely. He went silent, eyes closed as he winced at his pain. Well, if he were to die, at least he died having the moral high-ground. That was some consolation, right? He waited for the final blow.

      Yet, nothing happened.

      Fire raged around him, but it soon occurred to him after resting on the ground that the attacks were no longer hitting him. Cautiously, to make sure he wasn’t just hallucinating, he opened his eyes, looking forward.

      Toriel’s attacks _were_ avoiding him on purpose. The attacker, meanwhile, had tears streaming down her face. The Doctor got up, looking her straight in the eye with a kind of kindred pain. He’d been at that point before, as well. Where one didn’t want to hurt a friend, but had done so. He knew. And, knowing this, he gained the determination to stand.

      She, too, could tell. “D-don’t look at me like that,” She begged, her stern façade crumbling rapidly. “—I know you want to go home, but… But, please, go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but…” Toriel smiled sadly. “We can have a good life here, Doctor.”

      The Doctor was silent.

      “…Why are you making this so difficult?”

      Ten only walked toward her. He clutched his arm in his hand, limping over. But, he tried to hide the limp as best as he could. He was failing miserably. Toriel watched him, eyes heavy. The fire continued to rage, its roar covering over The Doctor’s inadvertent whimpers of agony. Every step was a struggle. It hurt like hell. An appropriate comparison, considering the atmosphere around him. If the fires hadn’t burned his sides, he would have chuckled at his own joke. But, now was not the time. He was just barely able to stand.

      As soon as he was two feet before her, The Doctor looked her straight in the eye, a man only standing before her due to the power of sheer will. He panted from the effort to stand. Toriel’s resolve crumbled. The fire died away. She laughed pitifully, a chuckle without humor. “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single person.”

      As she spoke, he took labored, yet deliberate steps towards her. Soon, they were eye-to-eye. Toriel finally matched his gaze, resolve evident. “—I understand. It is your duty, is it not? A point that is fixed. The Ruins are very small, once you get to know them. It would not be right for you to be stuck in a place like this.”

      She looked away once more. “My expectations… my loneliness… my fears…” A gentle hand was placed upon The Doctor’s arm, and although he expected to wince, he felt a kind of warmth flow through him. The pain melted away. Was this—healing magic? A kind of telekinetic regeneration, as it was usually called. Not regeneration, like the kind he could do, but… same idea and effect. A fairly well-known telekinetic power, usually powered by one’s life force. A bit of one’s soul or energy, for the sake of others. The burns melted away, his clothes no longer singed. “For you, my friend… I will put them all aside.”

      Removing her hand, she turned to the door. The flame returned to the torches lining the wall, along with purple and mauve returning to the room. Her robes regained their regal shade of violet. The battle had ended. He had spared her.

      The Doctor had won.

      “If you truly wish to leave the Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave…” A silence. “Please, do not come back. I hope you understand.”

      Ten nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder in reply.

      As if his touch were an electric shock, Toriel turned around in response, sweeping the Time Lord up in a hug. The kind of hug a parent gives their child when they know that their young one is moving into adulthood, and there is nothing they can do to stop them. The kind of desperate, clinging hug that one who has lost so much and tries to stay brave gives when their heart is about to shatter.

      The Doctor understood. After all, he’d been the same place before. Enveloped in this kind, warm gesture, he patted Toriel’s back, which shook slightly. He refrained from mentioning the dampness on his shoulder. As his pain continued to subside, with the pain he knew that his opponent felt in mind, he hugged her in reply.

      “I am so sorry for hurting you, my friend,” she whispered softly.

      The Doctor patted her back. “Oh, Toriel. It’s all right. I forgive you. After all, I was once in your place before. I know what it’s like—to lose a friend. I tried my best t’ stop them. But, I had t’ let them go.”

      She nodded, and he could feel the fur on her face brush against his cheek. It, too, felt damp. He wished he could hand her a handkerchief, but it didn’t feel appropriate, to interrupt the hug.

      The two friends stood like this for a moment, lonely kindred spirits, embracing and bidding each other farewell. But, like all hugs, this hug also had to end, and she let go of him, wiping away a tear with her hand. Ten moved back from her, giving her some space.

      Toriel’s eyes sparkled like rubies. She said, in a voice as brave as she could muster: “Goodbye, my friend.”

      “Goodbye, Toriel.” The Doctor nodded.

      With that, she was off, rushing away hurriedly and stopping at the edge of the room, taking a moment to pause and see him still standing there. Tears trickled down her cheeks once more. With that fleeting moment of vulnerability, she bolted away. The Doctor, watching her silhouette ebb away in the corridor, felt a pang of melancholy. As he was about to leave, he remembered that he may need his Sonic if he were to go forward. Picking that up, and taking one last look to make sure that Toriel really had departed, The Doctor left, moving on with his quest.

 

* * *

 

      Ten went through the door to the next area. In the room before him, a familiar patch of grass greeted him, along with a certain flowery friend.

      “Clever. _Very_ clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t’cha, Doc?”

      “…What do you want?” Ten asked coldly.

      “So, you could play by your own rules. Not kill anyone. Sorry to break it to you, Doc, but in this world, it’s kill, or be killed.”

      The Doctor glared at the flower. “No, it’s not.”

      “That’s what you think.” Flowey gained a maniacal smile, his eyes becoming eerily vacant holes as his words grew dark. “You spared the life of a single person.” A cruel cackle. “I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anybody—this time.”

      Ten didn’t respond.

      “But, what will you do if you meet a relentless killer, huh? You’ll die, and you’ll die, and you’ll die. Not unlike your family, who burned that day.” He leaned in The Doctor’s direction, a smile evilly creeping up on his small floral face. “—Oh, trust me, I heard what you said. Not all of it, but I got enough to know about your past. About that war. Didn’t catch the name, or anything else, but I know _all_ about your…” Another diabolical smile. “ _Sin.”_

      “How do you—?” The Doctor cut himself off as it hit him: Of _course,_ Flowey would follow him. Of _course,_ he’d been watched. The Time Lord shook his head. “Don’t you _dare_ play that card,” The Doctor snarled. “You’ll regret it.”

 _"_ How so? What’re you gonna do, over-water me?” Flowey smirked. “You try to be oh-so-good, but look where that’s got you. You’re hurt, and you’re hurt, and you die, and you die, little by little, your heart breaking and breaking until you tire of trying. What’re you gonna do at the end of your rope, Doc? Will you kill out of frustration? Or, will you give up entirely on this world, you pitiful human…”

      Flowey’s face grew monstrous once more. “…And let ME inherit the power to control it?”

      “—What do you mean?” Ten asked, eyebrows furrowed. The fact that Flowey thought that he was still human was also a surprise. He decided that maybe, he wouldn’t correct him. It was probably a good idea to let that slide, actually. “How so?”

      “I am the Prince of this world’s future!” The plant roared. “Don’t understand? It’s all right. Everyone that falls down here figures it out eventually. Don’t worry, my little Doctor, my plan isn’t regicide.” He seemed to savor this taunting, speaking as if each word were a delectable morsel. “This is _so_ much more interesting.”

      Flowey’s face seemed to explode out of the top part of the bud, showing what The Doctor bet was his actual form. The creature cackled diabolically, his demented laughter ringing through the empty room like a nightmarish bell’s tolling. After a moment of this, his face returned to normal, and the plant slipped back underground.

      With that, the thoroughly-unsettled man inspected the patch of grass for anything suspicious as he walked around it and into the next room. Nothing seemed amiss, thankfully, but—in a place like The Underground, he was beginning to figure out that he could not ever really be sure. The door closed behind him, the sound making him literally shake with its volume. Well. He couldn’t go back, even if he wanted to. A cold wind blew toward him, and, buttoning his trench coat, he looked around at his new surroundings, and could see snow blanketing the ground before him, right beside a dainty path parallel to a charcoal forest.

      The frosty air nipped at his cheeks. To the Underground’s credit, this _did_ feel like a true winter. Ten craved something warm; the pie that Toriel had made was the first thing that came to mind. With that thought, The Doctor wondered if Toriel was all right.

      But, it was no use to worry now. He had a mission to finish, and he was resolute to see it through. A new burst of motivation swept through his hearts. Seeing this enchanting winter wonderland Underground… it filled him with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone. That was fun. (sobs) (It hurt so much to write this chapter oh my goodness)
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the first level of this crossover! As you can expect, Ten's now off to meet a certain pair of Skeletons. And, well, a good section of the rest of the cast. Woo! I can't wait to write it!
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who's been commenting and giving me feedback. Also, thanks for the Kudos! I'm honored so many people are enjoying this fic! As always, feel free to message me on my Tumblr, or comment here, if you'd like! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this far, everyone, and I hope you all are enjoying the fic!


	7. A Snowy Path and a New Friend(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes a new skeletal friend, Sans, while walking down a snowy path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thanks for the patience! I hope you all are enjoying the fic!
> 
> Anyway, special shoutout to Brandon, my friend, for beta-ing this chapter!
> 
> No spoilers this chapter, so enjoy, everyone!
> 
> Tumblr link: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/137204870379/the-fallen-man-ch-7

        The Doctor took a moment to take in the sights. A fresh snow—however _that_ was possible—blanketed the ground, covering everything in a delicate layer of white. It was probably some ice crystals. Incredibly small ones, at that, which _looked_ like snow. But, eh, it was close enough for him not to nitpick. The effect was quite spectacular; a complete change from the purple-tinted desolation of the Ruins.

        A bush sat to his left, and, looking closely, he found a security camera hidden beneath the branches. Of _course,_ he was being watched. A sigh. Who was looking for the fallen man now? Were they really that paranoid? To be fair, considering what Toriel had said about humans coming through, he wouldn’t blame them.

        He decided griping about the surveillance was no use, and moved on. As he walked forward, the sound of his Converse crunching against the snow was dampened by the whistling of the winter wind. It came and went in capricious gusts, jabbing at his cheeks. Coming across a large branch in the path, he stepped over it—and, seconds later, heard the sound of wood splintering.

        Ten turned around to see what it was, and found the branch in pieces.

        Spooked, if only a little bit, from having encountered Flowey moments before, he shook—from cold or fear, he wasn’t sure—and went on, mentally uttering reassurances that whatever happened, at least he wasn’t dead. Yet. That was a comforting thought, right?

        Soon, a bridge sat before him, with a bar-like structure akin to a prison cell blocking his path forward. Not that it would have done much; its bars were spaced far enough that he could walk through them. But, convenience aside… Why was it even _here?_

        His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him, creeping closer. The Doctor froze, feeling a presence behind him. After a pause, the stranger behind him began, in a slow, slightly-ominous tone:

 **“…H u m a n.** Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around… and shake my hand.”

        Ten, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, pivoted to the new person.

        He found a skeleton facing him, holding out a friendly hand. The stranger was around a foot or so shorter than The Doctor, but that didn’t take away from his surprisingly powerful presence. Despite being entirely made of bone, save for his clothes and whatever powers Ten assumed that he had, being a monster and all, he had a roundness to his form uncharacteristic of bones. He eyes had frosty white pupils, with night-black sclera. He grinned, leaning to one side in his sweatpants, black t-shirt, and fur-lined blue hoodie. The skeleton eagerly awaited The Doctor’s handshake.

        Throwing caution to the wind, Ten did so. A whoopee cushion sounded.

        The skeleton chuckled. “The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny.” He said this as if he knew that most had grown tired of whoopee cushions long ago, but didn’t seem to care. His voice wasn’t monotone, per se, but it had a relaxed air to it. A bit of a dry humor, as well. The most unusual thing was that his mouth didn’t appear to move, even as he was speaking. Maybe it was a mask? Still, everything about this monster was just… _off._ Just like how the air had a hint of a metallic taste to The Doctor, the iron from a recently-severed timeline a notable presence on his tongue.

        The jokester skeleton continued: “Anyways, you’re a human, right?” Before The Doctor could reply, he laughed. “That’s _hilarious._ I’m Sans. Sans, the Skeleton.”

        “Oh _,_ ‘ello. I’m The Doctor.” Now that the whoopee cushion had exhausted its noise, he properly shook Sans’ bony hand. “Sans, as in, ‘without’?”

        “It’s nice to meet ya, Doc.” Sans removed his hand, and made a finger-gun gesture with them in response to Ten’s inquiry. “Ding-ding-ding! Wow. You’re the first one passing through to get it. Yeah, ‘Sans’, like ‘without’. You see, Doc, if my voice were a font, it’d be rendered in Comic Sans.”

        “…Ah, I see. Not to sound rude, but how d’you know?”

        Sans shrugged. “I just know things. You’ll see what I mean later. Anyway. My brother’s got a similar name, too. Papyrus. His voice is the embodiment of the Papyrus font.”

        Ten nodded. “Yeah, I know those fonts. Lemme guess: I’ll see what you mean later?”

        “Wow! You catch on quick, Doc. You’re gonna do well later.” Sans seemed to approve of the new arrival to the Underground. “Well, speaking of my bro, he and I are actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y’know…” He waved away the responsibility with his hand like one would a fly hovering around a sandwich. “I don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

        “Well, that’s appreciated. Thanks, Sans.” Ten grinned, grateful that at least _someone_ wasn’t out for his souls for a change.

        “Oh, it’s no problem-o, Docco,” The skeleton replied. “Now, my brother… He’s a human-hunting FANATIC.”

        The Doctor sighed. “… _Great.”_

        “Hey, actually, I think that’s him, over there!” Sans gestured to the space between the bars, and Ten moved out of the way a bit so that he wasn’t hit by the skeleton’s arm. “I have an idea. Go through this gate-thingie.”

        “…Will I regret this?” Ten wondered aloud, knowing full well that he probably would.

        “Eh, probably. I mean, if you don’t like making new friends, you will. But, trust me, I’m not gonna let Paps harm you. You’ll see.” He walked around The Doctor, moving across the bridge and beckoning for Ten to follow. “—Don’t worry, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

        Ten complied, and soon, they reached what appeared to be an outpost, which had a lamp out front of it, for some reason. At this point, The Doctor had learned not to question these kinds of things. Based on the whoopee cushion, it seemed like everything was a joke to Sans, and this was yet another set-up for a punchline.

        “Quick!” Sans cried, enjoyment of the situation seeping through his words. The same kind of glee was audible in it that could be heard in the voice of children playing hide-and-seek and giggling, hoping that they wouldn’t get caught as they had fun. After all, it wasn’t every day that he got to see a visitor from the surface pass through. Sans gestured to the lamp, curved to match the silhouette of a young child. The Doctor was far too tall for it to actually match his, though.

        “Behind that—well, I would say ‘conveniently’, but you’re too tall, so… that not-so-conveniently shaped lamp!”

        Hearing loud footsteps thundering in the distance, Ten bolted behind the lamp and hid as best as he could. Considering it was two feet shorter than he was, he sat, holding his knees and pivoting so that he could have a good view of the new arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone, here's the first part of Sans and The Doctor's meeting... And, don't worry, Papyrus will show up next time around!
> 
> The chapter was so long, I had to divide it into two parts. So, you'll have to wait to meet our loud, passionate skeleton friend. Still, it's gonna be a fun time next chapter around!
> 
> Thanks to all who've been leaving comments and kudos! Please continue to show some love for the fic--I love the comments and such! Also, feel free to send asks to my Tumblr about it! I love talking about this AU crossover, so I'd be glad to gush more about it!
> 
> Thanks again for the support, everyone!


	8. (No-So) Twin Skeletons (The View Behind A Not-So-Conviently-Shaped Lamp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus arrives, and after he leaves, Sans and Ten have a deep conversation.
> 
> Warning: Major Pacifist and Genocide Route Spoilers in this one, beginning after Papyrus leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Well, the chapter we've all been waiting for! 
> 
> Papyrus' arrival! Sans and Ten having a deep talk! The Doctor's in-world stats, revealed!
> 
> Just a reiteration of the summary's note--there are MAJOR spoilers for the game in this chapter. Both Genocide, AND Pacifist Route. You have been warned.
> 
> If you'd like to read the chapter and remain unspoiled, read up until Papyrus leaves. After that, spoilers abound.
> 
> Anyway, as usual, thanks to my friend Brandon for beta-ing! Thanks, friend!
> 
> Tumblr link here: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/137333408904/the-fallen-man-ch-8

     A tall skeleton approached, stomping down the path theatrically. Where Sans was more round-and-squat, Papyrus was lanky, tall, and more… skeletal, for lack of a better term. The difference between the siblings was marked mainly because unlike his brother, Papyrus was a bit shirtless. While his chest was bare—to be fair, it wasn’t like he’d be cold without a shirt, since he was a _skeleton—_ The Doctor noted some red-and-orange shoulder pads with golden trim around them, which matched his tall boots. A cape of the same color as the other parts of his ensemble fluttered behind him while he walked forward, the hood of it wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Even if it only went down to his midriff, the effect was quite… _something._

     Sans smiled. “—‘sup, bro?”

     “You know what’s ‘sup’, brother!” The other yelled, sounding exasperated. “It’s been _eight days_ and you still haven’t…” He followed this with a sigh, as if to recollect himself. “—Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles.” Each word with punctuated with a jab of his tangerine mitten-covered hands.

     As Ten watched, he had to agree with what Sans had said earlier—this skeleton _did_ have a voice eerily reminiscent of the Papyrus font. Or, at the very least, how it would have sounded if it had a voice. Naturally-loud, higher-pitched without being nasally, well-enunciated, and as theatrical as an actor chewing the scenery. Ten sensed that this was how he normally sounded. Combined with that getup, his dramatic toe-tapping, and the emotion that he was wearing on his nonexistent skeletal sleeve, it was evident:  Watching Papyrus was an experience in and of itself, and The Doctor was enjoying it immensely.

     He suppressed a chuckle as Papyrus continued. “You just hang around outside your station! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN _DOING?!?”_

     Sans seemed unfazed by all of the yelling. “—Staring at this lamp. It’s really cool. Do you wanna look?”

     Papyrus began stomping his feet, his voice burning with frustration. He yelled, “NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!? I want to be ready!!” The temper tantrum continued. “I will be the one! I MUST be the one!!! _I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!!”_

     This was followed by him posing valiantly, his hand atop his chest. A rapid change in tone from his angry outburst. The winter wind pushed his cape, making it fly heroically behind him. “Then, I, the Great Papyrus…” A beat, for dramatic effect. “…Will get all of the things I utterly deserve!”

     Like an actor on stage reciting a monologue for a fully-packed audience, he made a fist with his hand, voice filled with longing. “Respect… Recognition… I will finally be able to join the _Royal Guard!_ People will ask to… be my… ‘Friend’? _”_

     The way he said ‘friend’ struck Ten; Papyrus probably didn’t have many friends, did he? This broke his hearts.

     “I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!” Papyrus continued while Sans shot a look to Ten that said something to the effect of, _Hey, a guy can dream, right?_

     The Time Lord, meanwhile, took in the spectacle with glee, suppressing more laughs.

     Sans put his hands into his pockets nonchalantly. “Hmmm. Maybe this lamp will help you.” He nudged his head in The Doctor’s direction.

     “SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!” More stamping from the taller brother. “YOU _LAZYBONES!!”_ He flew into a frenzy, throwing his arms about as he scolded his brother.

     “All you do is sit around and—and _BOONDOGGLE!!_ You get lazier and lazier every day!!”

     “Hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a **ton** of work done today.” A beat. “…A _skele- **ton.”**_

     Sans paused, giving The Doctor a wink. Ten, meanwhile, nodded approvingly of that bad pun. Puns that awful… Toriel would appreciate them. On that topic… was this her pun-loving friend? Ten mentally noted to ask Sans later.

     “SANS!!!!”

     “What? Come on. You’re smiling.”

     “I AM AND I HATE IT!!” Papyrus cried, very clearly having reached the end of his rope. “Sigh…”

     He actually said ‘sigh’. Oh goodness, The Doctor couldn’t believe this. A melodramatic skeleton who actually said aloud non-verbal dialog cues. Donna would _love_ him. Or—would have. He decided not to dwell on that. Lucky for him, the skeleton’s pomp roused him from what would have been another moment of missing his Earthgirl.

     “Why does someone as great as me…” Papyrus said mournfully, “Have to do so much just to get some recognition…”

     “Wow,” Sans noted, “Sounds like you’re really working yourself… _down to the bone.”_

     Another wink thrown The Doctor’s way. Ten noted just how… cartoonish they all were. These two weren’t skeletons of humans—no, they must have been their own species. After all, how else could they wink and frown, or raise their eyebrows? Not that The Doctor hadn’t seen creatures that looked like they’d been lifted straight from the pages of a comic book before, but he’d never seen this effect with skeletons, and honestly, he found it quite amusing.

     Papyrus, in response to yet another _boneheaded_ pun, made a loud noise of displeasure. “I will attend to my puzzles… As for your work, brother, put a little more… _‘BACKBONE’_ into it!!” He finished this off by laughing the corniest, most supervillain-esque laugh that the Doctor had ever heard, but without the malice traditionally found in a laugh of that type. Off then he went, leaving Ten’s field of vision before turning back to add a final, “HEH!”

     Papyrus had the last laugh. _Literally._

     Sans waited a moment for his brother to fully depart before telling his guest, “Okay, you can come out now.”

     “Blimey,” Ten said, finally able to laugh himself after having held it back for so long, “Your brother’s _brilliant._ I see what you mean about his voice! Is he normally that passionate?”

     “Yup.” Sans nodded. “Always is. And, actually, hey, before you leave…” He moved towards the Time Lord. “Hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?”

     “Sure,” Ten replied, “I’d be glad to, mate.”

     “I was thinking… My brother’s been kinda down lately. He’s never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. Even if he tries to be.” He said this fondly, proud of the fact. “So, could you _pretend_ to be a human?”

     “Of course. I mean—“ The Doctor froze, this time out of surprise. A silence followed, and he moved towards the skeleton, asking with a cautious bewilderment, “Wait, hold on—how’d you--?”

     Sans cut him off. “Your soul’s got two hearts, Doc. Humans don’t have two hearts. Most monsters don’t know that, since humans aren’t exactly a sight you see often ‘round here, but like I said—I _know_ things. And, also, I know humans. Or, _knew._ Verbs get weird when you deal with timelines.” He said this as if he were discussing the weather.

     “…So you can sense it too?” Ten asked slowly, unsure of whether or not to trust him. “I’m a Time Lord. You’re right, I’m not a human, but I’ve had many a human friend. Distant cousins of humans, really. My lot—we’re sensitive t’ this kind ‘a thing. Called ‘Time Lords’ for a reason. This place _reeks_ of severed timelines.”

     Sans nodded severely. “Wow. Never thought I’d encounter someone who understood. Yeah, I can. And, believe me, Doc, you don’t wanna know how things were last timeline before you came. It was…” The skeleton shivered. “It was a bad time.”

     “So, the metallic taste on the air? Kinda like iron? Or, like--” The Doctor didn’t dare to speak aloud what they both knew to be true.

     “It’s exactly what you think it is, Doc.”

     Ten cringed, horror evident in his words. “...Bloody hell. Pun not intended—blimey, that sounded insensitive, didn’t it? Still. I’m so sorry, Sans. No wonder my ship sent me here to fix things. Or… ditched me here, more like.”

     “Fix things?” Sans raised an eyebrow.

     “Yeah,” Ten explained. “That’s what I do. I’m kinda like an intergalactic handy-man. Help people out, fix up timelines, stop paradoxes—y’know, the usual. I’m the last Time Lord left, so I kinda pick up an extra shift of the ‘time patrol’. Or, millions of ‘em, t’ be more precise.”

     “Oh, wow. I’m surprised. With an EXP like you have, I’m amazed that you’re getting so much done. At least, in a peaceful way. A nice surprise, of course, considering.” He pointed a bony finger at the twiggy man.

     “You may not realize it, Doc, but even if you don’t have any dust on your hands, your past is written all over your Soul. No one else here’s able to recognize it, though. They can’t see the signs. But, I do. I know the signs.”

     “What do you mean?”

     Sans eyes went completely black, and his voice gained a kind of hollow growl. He only turned to the Time Lord, his hands still in his pockets. **“—Y O U   K N O W   W H A T   I   M E A N.”**

     It was The Doctor’s turn to shiver—this time, out of fear, and out of the impression that Sans was not someone to be trifled with. He had far more power than he let on.

     “But, hey.” Sans’ eyes returned to normal, and he shrugged. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, and assume that you’ve changed your ways. You’ve got such a low LV, I imagine that whatever happened was either an accident, or… Well. Definitely not something you make a habit of doing. Anyway, I don’t sense a desire to purposely hurt others from you, but… Still.”

     He faced The Doctor, who had grown tense, once more. “We’ll just have to see how things play out, right, Doccy-o?” The skeleton moved forward, seeming to glide above the air effortlessly instead of walking. “Come on, let’s go see my brother.” He soon was out of Ten’s line of sight, moving down the path to another wooded area beyond the trees.

     Chilled to the bone, The Doctor’s suspicions were confirmed; there was most certainly more to Sans than first appeared. The same went for the rest of the Underground. How could Sans remember an alternate timeline? How was he able to sense his EXP and LV? Ten couldn’t even sense it! And, most importantly—what the _hell_ was going on?

     Either way, The Doctor was DETERMINED to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness golly gosh. Well, that was a trip.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, this chapter's title is a reference to [Fall Out Boy's song, "Twin Skeleton's (Hotel In NYC)".](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMxkSqz_MoA) With the skelebros here, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this has answered some of the questions I've been receiving about Ten's EXP and LV. Sans' explanation pretty much hits right on the mark for why his stats are so disparate--he doesn't normally WANT to hurt others. So, of course, his LV is low because of that. But, since he's committed genocide (at LEAST once, if we count the expanded canon), his EXP is off the charts. So, I don't blame Sans for being concerned/suspicious.
> 
> On a much lighter note, I lament the fact that AO3 doesn't allow font changes in-fic. My Word Doc for this was littered with font changes, like the dialog in the actual game. c': Oh, well.
> 
> Either way. My winter break is coming to a close, so school's starting up once again, which means that I won't be able to update this fic as much or often. Still, thanks for sticking along with the fic! I really appreciate it.
> 
> If you have any more questions, or just wanna chat, feel free to drop by my Tumblr or leave a comment here, if you're so inclined. Either way, I appreciate all who've taken time to send comments and share their thoughts! Thanks to all of you!
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one!


	9. Puzzles and Skeletons and Dogs, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus meets The Doctor, and puzzles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I apologize for the lateness; school has started up once again for me, and I've just barely had time to write this chapter between tests, assignments, and the like. Still, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! I'll try and fit in more time once I get through the mid-February test and paper blitz that tends to hit college students. Trust me, I'm feeling it right now, you guys. But, I digress.
> 
> My Valentine's Day gift to you all. I hope you like it!
> 
> Tumblr Link here: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/139300148109/the-fallen-man-ch-9
> 
> On another note, my friend, shrinkingvioletwriter, dedicated a fic to me! (Bless my bro.) So, while this fic is devoted to him, you should totally go check out his fic, too!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5866975/chapters/13522507
> 
> Anyway. No spoilers in this one, just some goofy skeleton shenanigans. I hope you all enjoy the moment we've all been waiting for: Papyrus meeting The Doctor!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

     The Doctor moved into the next area, seeing another one of those glowing crystals that seemed to pepper the rooms of the Underground. Its gentle glow filled him with enough confidence to somewhat-shake off the feeling of unrest that Sans’ uncanny knowledge had given him moments before. Letting this feeling wash over him for a moment or so, he walked on, soon reaching Papyrus and Sans, who were standing in the distance, chatting about something or other.

     “So, as I was saying about Undyne…”

     Hearing Ten’s footsteps, Papyrus stopped, pivoting in his direction. He let out an audible gasp--impressive, considering how far away the skeletons were. Then, the taller brother gestured to the shorter one with passionate gesticulation, turning back and forth. It appeared that he could not believe what he was seeing.

     It took every bit of self-control within The Doctor to not laugh.

     Papyrus grabbed Sans’ arm, turning him in the opposite direction from the new arrival, but whispering loud enough for the stranger to hear: “SANS!! OH MY GOD!!! IS THAT…” He paused, for dramatic effect. **“A HUMAN?!?!?!?!”**

     “Umm… Actually, bro, I think that’s a rock.” His brother gestured to the area beyond The Doctor, where a small rock rested.

     “Oh.”

     “But, hey, what’s that in right in front of that rock?” Sans put a hand to his cheek theatrically, playing along with it all with glee.

     “OH MY GOD!!!” The tall skeleton gasped once more, moving closer to his brother to whisper, “—Is—is that a human…?”

     Sans only nodded.

     Papyrus jumped into the air with joy, which was punctuated by an ecstatic squeal. “Oh my god!!! Sans!! I finally did it! Undyne will—I’m gonna—I’ll be so—Popular!!! Popular!! _POPULAR!!!”_

     Moving forward, the jubilant skeleton cleared his throat. He looked The Doctor straight in the eye. “Human! You shall not pass this area! I, the great Papyrus, will stop you! I will then capture you!! You will be delivered to the capital! Then, then--!”

     The pride and drama faded from Papyrus’ face as he contemplated the next step in the plan. He confessed: “…Actually, I’m not sure what happens next. BUT STILL. Continue… Only if you dare!!!”

     “Fine by me, mate. I make it up as I go, too.” Ten nodded. “Oh, I’m The Doctor, by the way.” He walked forward, offering a hand to the entertaining guard.

     “Doctor?” Papyrus looked at him quizzically. “Do you have a name?”

     “Just ‘The Doctor’. That is my name.”

     “That can’t be your name!” Papyrus cried, sounding betrayed. His tone suggested that, for him, this went against the laws of the universe. “That’s a title! Dr. Alphys’ name isn’t ‘Doctor’, it’s ‘Alphys’! And she’s a doctor, too! We don’t call her ‘Doctor’, we just call her Alphys! Or Dr. Alphys, if we’re being formal! After all, she is the Royal Scientist.”

     “Well, her name’s Alphys. Her title is ‘Doctor’, yeah? Well, my name’s Doctor. _The_ Doctor. My title is also ‘doctor’, coincidentally, depending on who you ask.”

     “So, you’re Dr. Doctor?”

     “No, I’m _The_ Doctor. Just The Doctor.”

     An imaginary lightbulb could practically be seen floating above Papyrus’ head as he pondered what this development meant for his world view at large. “—Ah! I see! You’re The Doctor, who is also a doctor!”

     Ten nodded. “Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ and took a breath before adding, “That’s me.”

     “All right then, Dr. Doctor!” Papyrus ignored Ten’s earlier protest, and took the handshake. He reciprocated with quite the amount of force, almost making Ten rise off of the ground! “Come forward… _if you dare!”_

     With some cackling, Papyrus was off. Sans just looked at Ten, musing with a hint of a smile on his voice, “…Well. That went well. You did good, Doc. And—don’t sweat it. I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.”

     With a wink and a nod of approval, Sans floated into the next room. Or, Ten had thought it was the next room—only to find out very quickly that it most certainly wasn’t! After passing a surprisingly attentive dog, he made it to an area with an icy floor, with a sign in the middle. Sans greeted Ten there, smiling as usual.

     “—Hey, Doc. Here’s something important to remember. My brother’s got a **special attack.”** He lengthened his words, adding weight to them, reinforcing that, yes, this was important information. “If you see a **blue attack,** stay still and it won’t hurt you. Imagine a stop sign. But imagine it **blue.** It’s like that.”

     “Got it, Sans. Thanks for the pointer.”

     “No prob, Doc.” Sans replied in a manner that suggested he gave this advice to all newbies passing through. “See you in a bit.”

     Ten went on, meeting a friendly snowman who wanted nothing more than for someone to take a bit of him across the land—after all, it wasn’t like he could do it himself. The Doctor offered to take the miraculously unmelting piece of the snowperson as far as he could through the Underground, promising to come back after his adventure had ended. If he were able to, of course, Ten added, just to make sure he didn’t get the snowman’s hopes up too high. Then, onward he walked, and after some more encounters with dogs, a faulty electric maze, and a couple of puzzles, The Doctor encountered Papyrus and Sans once more.

     The skeleton brothers were at the other end of the room, a downy plain with a lone piece of paper between them all. Papyrus perked up at the sound of Ten’s footsteps, and cried, “HUMAN!! I hope you’re ready for…”

     The tall skeleton gestured dramatically with his orange-mitted hands, only to find… Nothing but the paper.

     “SANS!!” Papyrus turned to his brother with fury. _“Where’s the puzzle?!”_

     With a mischievous grin, Sans pointed to the rogue piece of paper. “That’s the puzzle. Trust me. There’s no way he’s getting past that one.”

     Ten took this as an opportunity to play along, and went up to the paper, examining it to find... A children’s word search. He was able to locate all of the words with ease, except…

     “—Hold on, wait a tick—this is unsolvable.”

     “Really?” Papyrus’ eyebrows raised in surprise. “What do you mean?! It can’t be as unsolvable as the Junior Jumble, can it? Is it a Junior Jumble? I always think that’s the hardest.”

     “Bro, those are for baby bones.”

     “No, they are _not--!”_

     The Doctor shushed the two of them. _“You two!_ Lemme explain!” He shot them an exasperated glare, and Papyrus, seeing it, shut up immediately. Sans appeared impressed by the Time Lord’s assertiveness.

     “Listen. It’s unsolvable.” He walked to them, puzzle in hand, gesturing for them both to lean in and see. “See this part? Right here? The top line?”

     The skeletons nodded.

     “Well, look. It’s one letter off ‘a the term in the word bank. So, ergo, it’s unsolvable.”

     The skeleton brothers nodded appreciatively at this fact, with Sans noting, “…Wow. Never thought someone would notice. _Touché,_ Doc.”

     Papyrus, meanwhile, sat there in a daze.

     Ten decided to go along with this, playing up the goofy bloke’s brilliance and shaking his head in an exaggerated motion, his voice theatrical enough to match Papyrus: “Blimey! I can’t believe that. You managed to dupe The Doctor, Puzzlemaster Extraordinaire! You really stumped me there, Papyrus!”

     “—R-Really?! Well, it was all part of the plan!” He exclaimed in the voice of someone clearly trying to cover up a lack of planning. Yet, the pride in his words was audible, and off to his side, Ten could see Sans smile.

     “And, now, for the next part of my plan—Catch up to me, human!!“

     With that, Papyrus was off, cackling with glee.

     Sans, meanwhile, turned to Ten and smiled. “Thanks, Doc. He’s really enjoying himself. Well. See you on the flipside.” With a wave, he followed his brother’s tracks, disappearing into the snowy area beyond The Doctor’s field of vision.

     Shaking his head and musing to himself that these skeletons really _were_ an interesting experience, Ten moved from puzzle-laden room to puzzle-laden room, encountering a dog with a surprisingly large neck who craved being pet, a married dog couple, and… an extremely large dog with armor to match, a little ways down the road.

     Combined with the surprise spaghetti “trap” and the cartoonish tile puzzles which Papyrus had difficulty activating, it all leant a kind of silliness to the experience. It was similar to how a children’s book would have jokes and comic relief to take away from the fact that the protagonist’s parent had just been murdered before their very eyes. It was a surreal vibe, acutely felt.

     There was something uncanny about this Underground, and The Doctor could feel its unsettling tendrils getting at his soul. Still, he couldn’t dwell on that fact for long; he had to keep moving to get closer to the surface and back to his TARDIS. The question was, was his good ol’ girl waiting for him, still? Oh, of course she was. She wouldn’t just leave the _planet._ …This time, at least. Yet…

_“—Human!”_

     Papyrus’ voice pierced through the winter silence and The Doctor’s musings in turn. Ten had been so engrossed in his own thoughts, that he hadn’t noticed that a bridge had come up before him! He began to cross it as the skeleton continued monologuing, brother at his side.

     “This is your final and most dangerous challenge!”

     “This should be good,” Ten whispered to himself as he paced with caution across the obscenely long bridge. It wasn’t necessarily too thin for him, but… He had to admit, the lack of railings was a bit concerning.

     “It will be ‘good’, Dr. Doctor! More than good! It will be…” A pause. Ten felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him at Papyrus’ words—sounded like something one of his younger selves would say.

 _“—Super-Awesome-Mega-Magnificent-Super-Cool!!!”_ The lanky skeleton insisted, glee tinging his voice.

     Well. That went in a different direction than Ten expected. Inwardly, he mused that if he were still his Ninth (technically Tenth) face, he would have facepalmed. Still, it elicited a nostalgic smile from Ten. He really was growing fond of this ridiculous skeleton.

     The Doctor was taken from his reverie quickly; with a gesture of Papyrus’ hand, assorted traps lowered and raised to the bottom and top of the bridge, all at once. A dog dangled from above, swinging to and fro while spears pointed their edges directly at him. The heat from the fire below him made the soles of his feet warm slightly in the frigid winter air, a cannon aimed at his legs, and not to be outdone by the others, a mace waved back and forth ominously just ten or so feet above The Doctor’s eyes.

     “Behold! **The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO, NOT THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!!!!
> 
> I love the puzzle section of the game! While I skipped through some puzzles here, mainly because it's super egregious to write through every. Single. One.  
> Goodness. I love 'em, but dang, I just want the plot to move forward so I can finally write Ten battling Papyrus and Undyne! And Asgore! I really want him to meet Asgore!!!  
> (sobs I just want to get to the drama tbh I love writing the dramatic parts) Still, there is lots of fun to be had for silly chapters like these, and I really do enjoy writing them.
> 
> Next chapter will be fun.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all are enjoying the fic! I've loved writing it, so thanks for reading it.
> 
> On that note, I can't thank you all enough for the kudos and comments! You all make my day when you do either, so thanks so much for everything, everyone!
> 
> Anyway, I'll try and get out the next chapter quicker than this one. Once school lets up a bit, I should have more time for fun stuff like this. Still, thanks for your patience, everyone! I appreciate it.


	10. The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror (AKA "Welcome to Snowdin")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor encounters Papyrus' Gauntlet of Deadly Terror! Can he make it out alive?
> 
> No spoilers for this chapter, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend shrinkingvioletwriter for beta-ing! Thanks, bro.
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for the patience, everyone! School has become a hint less hectic as of late, so here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Tumblr link: http://timeywimeyten.tumblr.com/post/139948569019/the-fallen-man-ch-10

     “The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror?” The Doctor inquired almost lackadaisically, eyeing the contraption with a mixture of fear, awe and respect.

     “Yes!!” Papyrus cried. “When it activates, it will—“

     “—Papyrus, no offense, but I’ve kind ‘a got a general idea of what it’ll do. That mace’s gonna swing, the cannon’s gonna fire, the flames’re gonna torch me, and the dog’s gonna bark menacingly.”

     “Actually, I meant the dog as emotional support.” The tall skeleton replied. “But yes!! You are very smart, Dr. Doctor!! So you must know that once I activate THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR, only the tiniest chance of survival will remain!!! Are you ready?”

     “—Actually, no, I’m not really—“

     “Because! **I!”** He moved towards a lever jutting out of the ground, each step punctuating a word. **“Am! About! To! _Do it!”_**

     Papyrus placed his hands onto the lever, grabbing it with fervor. Yet, he only stood there, and all that The Doctor could hear was the whistling of the winter wind. Sans turned to his brother, asking, “—Well? What’s the holdup?”

     “H-Holdup?!” He shot a glare at Sans. “Wh-What holdup?! I’m—I’m about to activate it now!”

     Silence.

     Sans inched a bit closer to Papyrus, and noted, “—That, uh, doesn’t look very activated, bro.”

     Papyrus let go of the lever, moving to Sans. All Ten could do was watch, the events unfolding before him being quite the opposite of what he’d expected. Was Papyrus perhaps…?

     “Well!!! This challenge!!! It seems… Maybe… _Too easy_ to defeat the human with.” He moved away from the lever bashfully. “Yeah! We can’t use this one!” He pounded his chest with a mittoned fist. **“I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!”**

     With another wave of his hand, he made the rest of the traps retreat. “Away it goes!!!”

     The Doctor, meanwhile, gave him an incredulous stare. It wasn’t every day that an adversary just put away their death-trap. He smiled at the skeleton. “Ah, perhaps the Great Papyrus isn’t so violent after all?”

     “—Wh-What are _you_ looking at?!” Papyrus shrieked from across the bridge. His voice betrayed a bit of a blush to it. “This is yet another decisive victory for the GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH—HEH—HEH?”

     With an uncertain quiver in his tone, Papyrus was off, yet again. Sans, turning to follow his brother, winked. “See you again soon, Doc.”

     Sans followed, and soon, trailing the large-booted footsteps of Papyrus and non-existant footsteps of the levitating Sans, The Doctor reached a quaint little town, blanketed in snow. Lights covered a faded sign, which read in warm-colored bubble letters: “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!”

     “Snowdin?” Ten repeated aloud. “Blimey, that’s a cute name.”

     He walked through the town a bit, waving to each monster who walked by. A bunny walking a bunny, another bunny thoroughly weirded out by that fact, and a bear putting presents to Santa underneath what appeared to be a Christmas tree. Beside the tree stood an armless monster child, who wore a striped shirt. They appeared to be a lizard, and had large scales trailing down their back. With wide eyes, they jumped in front of The Doctor. “—Yo! You’re not a kid!”

     “…No, I’m not,” Ten confessed, jokingly guilty. “How could you tell?”

     “You don’t have stripes! Kids have striped clothes.”

     “Oh! Well. Lemme tell you, you’re wrong there.” Ten pulled up his coat-sleeve a bit, showing off his suit, pinstriped with brown and blue. The child stared at it in awe.

     “Whoah! I never knew adults wore stripes, too!”

     “Where I’m from, the smaller the stripes, the more grown-up you are,” Ten fibbed with a smile. “Don’t worry; y’ _never_ grow out ‘a stripes.”

     “Thanks, Mr…”

     “Doctor,” Ten nodded. “I’m The Doctor. And you?”

     “My name’s—“

     Before the Monster Kid could reply, Papyrus and Sans appeared once more, cutting them off. They were leaving a diner that appeared to be called Grillby’s, burgers and drink in hand. “—SANS! Look! The human!!!”

     “Yep, that’s the human,” Sans agreed nonchalantly.

     “HUMAN!!!” Papyrus cried, “MEET ME AT THE CLIFF TO THE EAST LATER THIS EVENING!”

     “You mean an Agni Kai, at sunset?” The Doctor joked, slipping in a joke from one of his favorite animated series for fun.

     “—Whatever that means, YES!!” The skeleton bellowed. “AGNI KAI! AT SUNSET!!! I’LL SEE YOU THERE, DR. DOCTOR!!!” He made an _I’m watching you_ gesture with his hands before scuttling off once more, a shrugging Sans in tow.

     The Monster Kid and The Doctor stood there in silence, unsure of what to say, until the Kid managed to squeak out, “…You have interesting friends, Mr. Doctor.”

     “…You could say that,” Ten concurred.

     “Still!” The Monster Kid jumped up a bit, moving back to the initial conversation. “Have you heard about Undyne?”

     “Undyne?”

     “Yeah! She’s the _coolest!_ She can suplex boulders _and_ children! At the same time!!! She lives in the Waterfall! That’s the town next door. She’s _kinda_ the coolest monster ever, to be honest.”

     “She sounds pretty _cool_ t’ me,” Ten replied, nodding along supportively. He’d overheard Papyrus and Sans talking about Undyne before. He also had an odd feeling that he’d meet her later. But, that was an adventure for another day. In the meantime, he had two skeletons to worry about. “Oh, by the way—Stripey—can I call ya Stripey?”

     The Kid nodded. “I mean, that’s not my name, but sure. I love nicknames! One time, my sister called me ‘Trash’! That one didn’t stick long, though.”

     “Stripey. Got it. Yeah. So, Stripey, could ya gimme a lil’ bit of advice about fightin’ Papyrus?”

     Stripey nodded. “Yep! _Don’t.”_

     “Don’t what?”

     “Don’t. Just don’t fight him. Papyrus could kick my tail any day! Imagine what he’d do to you! C’mon, Mr. Doctor! You’re better off if you just quit. He may be nice, but that doesn’t mean he’s weak.”

     “…Blimey, thanks, Stripey.”

     Stripey flashed a toothy smile, unable to sense the sarcasm in The Doctor’s voice. “You’re welcome! Well. Gotta go! Sister’s gonna call me soon. I’ll see you!” They bobbed their head up and down in lieu of a wave, leaving The Doctor alone in the town square, the lights twinkling like multicolored stars in the frosty air.

     Left with nothing to do but explore, The Doctor decided to bide his time by talking with more locals, making a trip to the library to learn more about Monsterkind, and by exploring the town. He made sure to a pay a trip to the glowing crystal at the town’s entrance, one of the many that made his hearts swell with reassurance. Ten noted that it always helped him feel better, aided in adding a bit of much-needed confidence in the terrifying subterranean world he found himself in.

     Still, that fight with Papyrus could end well. Papyrus was probably a huge softie. But, he _was_ a member of the Royal Guard, so he _had_ to have at least _some_ power. If Stripey thought so… Well, kids tended to be honest. Ten was probably screwed.

     But, The Doctor was DETERMINED to not lose. With that motivation in his hearts, he trekked through Snowdin until he finally left the town’s boundaries and reached the cliff, where a snowstorm whipped itself up, whiteness surrounding him, snowflakes hitting him like glass shards. They slashed at his cheeks, leaving him to lower his head as he went on, until he saw a shadow in the distance approaching closer.

     The battle was approaching, and there was nothing that The Doctor could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGNI KAI  
> AT SUNSET
> 
> Can Ten survive? What will possibly happen??? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!
> 
> Re: Monster Kid--I figured it would be easier to refer to them as "Stripey" than as "The Monster Kid", as apparently, they don't have a name in-canon! So, I figured a nickname would be a nice touch. As for the fic itself: Dang, I'm really enjoying writing it, even if I can't write as quickly as I'd like due to school. Still, thanks to everyone for your patience!
> 
> Anyway. Thanks to all for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it! You all make my day, both on here and on Tumblr. I hope you all are enjoying the chapter! Feel free to like, comment, etc. See you all again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Lucky here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I can't wait to write the rest!
> 
> Now, MAJOR SPOILER WARNING for the rest of the End Note!
> 
> For anyone wondering, yes, Ten is doing a True Pacifist run. Now, whether or not it will be in the same order, or who he'll meet... Well, that'll be a surprise. But, I do have plans for him to meet characters such as Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and even Metaton! And, of course, to visit some of the more... Shocking locations from the game. Let's just say, I can't wait to see how he'll do in the Judgement Room and the True Lab. [Cue evil cackling]
> 
> Along with that: Yes, some of the dialog from Flowey and Toriel is the same, or similar, to the dialog in the game. Why? I feel as if with the timeline shenanigans, they're gonna say the same thing over and over again without ever knowing--kind of like, y'know, the video game characters that they are. Or most time-travel stories. The Doctor being non-human, speaking far more than Frisk or Chara, AND an adult really puts a wrench into that script, so I changed it accordingly. It will be fun to see how some of the characters more dependent on that "script" react to the changes!
> 
> But, I digress! I hope you liked reading the fic, and thanks again for dropping by! Please feel free to contact me on Tumblr, here, or with a comment and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
